


The Summer at the Whittemore Hotel

by laughing_unintentionally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, Chums Before Bums, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Derek, Laura Feels, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rim job, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, Writer!Derek, bottom!Derek, hotel au, hotel!sterek, sterek, sterek feels, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughing_unintentionally/pseuds/laughing_unintentionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a guest at the hotel Stiles works for. Romance, shenanigans, and beautiful love making ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I have big plans for what's ahead!! Also, I have never worked at a hotel nor do I pretend to know how they function. I apologize in advanced for any misleading or misguided information about the inner workings of a hotel.
> 
> Beta'd by Melissa
> 
> Be kind. Be constructive. Don't be nothing.

“I am sorry Mr. Hale, but there isn’t any reservation for you,” the young woman said for approximately the fifth time. Derek had just about enough. He was already upset because the driver who picked him up had originally taken him to the wrong hotel, and now the right hotel couldn’t even find his reservation. He needed a cigarette, and badly. He cursed himself though for even thinking it. He quit two months ago. And every day since then has been one shit storm after another.  
  
“I am telling you --” he looked at her waiting.

“Kira,” the girl said almost too low for him to hear. Poor thing.

“Kira,” he repeated. “I am telling you that I have a room here. I can show you the confirmation email I received two weeks ago when I made the reservation. Look, it’s been a very long day and I just want to go upstairs, get in a bed, and fall asleep.”

She looked at him for a second. She opened her mouth and then closed it as if deciding against her original thought. They stared at one another for a few moments before she held up her finger for him to wait right there and walked behind the door to her left. When she came back she had a man in a very nicely tailored suit with her. He was about her age, which he was guessing early twenties. His hair was spiked forward which gave him that trendy GQ look in his power suit.

“Hi,” the man said in an overly cheery voice. “I am Stiles Stilinski, Front Manager. How can I help you?” Stiles, what a weird name, extended his hand and Derek took it admiring the way the man’s hand looked. His fingers were long and slender and had Derek imagining all kinds of perversions. He tried to remain calm on the surface and cleared his throat.

“Yes, well. I am Derek Hale. I have a reservation for this hotel for the next few months and it seems as though you all are not able to find it.”

“Did you receive a confirmation email?”

He tried his best not to sigh as he had already been over all of this with the girl, Kira, “Yes I have it right here.” He handed him the phone in his hand.

“Hmmm,” Stiles said, pursing his lips and making Derek’s blood run south. “That’s rather odd. Well, Mr. Hale I do apologize for the inconvenience. We do indeed have a room available for you on the 12th floor.”

Derek met Stiles’ smile with a shocked look. “The 12th floor?! That cannot possibly be right. That seems far too overpriced for my company’s budget.”

“Do not worry Mr. Hale. We have taken care of the rate and reduced it to what a room on our 6th floor would be for the remainder of your stay. Again, I do apologize about the trouble this caused. Here,” he walked around the counter and grabbed Derek’s bag at his side. “I will personally escort you to your room and make sure everything is to your satisfaction.” Derek swore he heard him emphasize certain syllables in his sentence on purpose. But then again, he was tired and he was horny.

The elevator ride up was a bit awkward, they mostly stood there in silence casually looking at each other and smiling. Mostly Derek was trying not to completely molest the man the whole time. There was just something about him that did something for Derek. Maybe it was the air of confidence, or the way the suit he wore perfectly shaped every wonderful curve of his body. Or perhaps it was just because he upgraded Derek’s suite to the 12th floor. Who knew?

“So, Mr. Hale –“

“Please, call me Derek.”

Stiles swallowed a little louder than need be. “Very well. Derek. What brings you into town? Business or pleasure?”

“Both,” Derek met his whiskey colored gaze, “My family owns a rather popular publishing company and I have some business I need to take care of here in the city. Also, I cannot get enough of the California coastline.”

“What may I have read that your company has published?” Stiles seemed genuinely interested.

Derek blushed a little bit, “Nothing too mainstream. I doubt you have read any of our books or other media formats.”

He saw the devilish grin creep up on the man’s face making him look far younger than Derek wanted him to be. “Try me.”

The elevator pinged and Derek walked out, just in the nick of time. Any longer and Derek would have started to kiss Stiles. They arrived at Derek’s room and man was it definitely an upgrade. It was as big as Derek’s whole apartment in New York. Another reason to hate the city. Derek walked through the double doors to his left which led to his enormous California King sized bed. There were about 10 or more pillows on it. He would only need one.

He turned around to meet Stiles’ smile. He loved his room, but it was too much. He was sure. “This is spectacular, but I am afraid I will have to decline this upgrade. It is simply too much.”

Stiles laughed slightly, Derek tried his hardest to not strip then and there, “Absolutely not Mr. – Derek. I have already put it in the system and I feel horrible about the mishap with Kira downstairs. Plus, who else would take advantage of this room for as long as you are? If anything, you are helping me.”

Derek liked the fact that he was helping Stiles. He tried his hardest not to smile too wide. After a few moments of silence Stiles cleared his throat and began to exit the room. “Very well. I’m glad we have come to agreement then. Scott will have the rest of your bags up in a few minutes. If you need anything else at all, my card is on the night table by your bed. I hope you enjoy your stay Derek Hale.”

Derek was a little flabbergasted. He had never had such a reaction to someone quite so young. Derek didn’t know his age, but was guessing he was about 8 years his junior. Derek took a shower and tried not to think about Stiles too much, but failed miserably. He was seriously fucked. When he sat down on the bed he looked at his phone. It wasn’t the first time he wished he could call Laura, but it was definitely the first time it hurt that she would never be there again, even if he had tried.

*

That night when Stiles got home from work he went straight for his laptop. He tried googling Derek’s name, but couldn’t find much more than Facebook page (which was private) and a few images of him at some awards show for writers. Maybe Derek was a writer under a pseudo name? He thought about what Derek had said about his family owning a publishing company. He tried to find it, but to no avail. He pretty much gave up after Hale Publishing didn’t bring anything up.  
Why was he even trying? Stiles normally didn’t act this way, let alone with guests. He tried his hardest to make sure that he did everything by the book. He thought about asking Scott what he should do, but thought he might sound a little crazy an obsessive. They had been friends since they were in diapers. Scott had been there when his mom died, he wouldn’t know what he would have done without him. So really he probably wouldn’t judge him, just laugh and tell him he just needs a little Adderall to calm himself. That made Stiles think about his dad, how he hadn’t spoken to him in months. How could he?

He quickly got up and decided to pack a bowl before he got too deep into thought. Smoking always helped with the pain. He looked at the book on his shelf, the one Lydia had gotten him for his eighteenth birthday a few years back. It was his favorite, though he would never admit it. It was a gay erotic spin on the red riding hood story. He didn’t know why he loved it so much, but he just did. Maybe it was because he thought that the only real love stories were in books and even then they only made sense if they were extremely dramatized. So he opened up the book to page one for about the hundredth time and began to read: _The boy in the red sweater was here again. He was always here. His scent was everywhere…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have an unofficial first date. Loads of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally fucked me up. I hope I did it justice! Don't worry guys, smut is coming. Just bare with me!
> 
> Beta'd by Melissa

Stiles wasn’t really sure what he was waiting for. He had run into Derek in passing over the past few days. He knew he was stalling. Scott saw one of their awkward interactions and hadn’t stopped asking about him, he even had the nerve to tell Lydia who had not stopped giving Stiles loads and loads of shit for it either.

“It’s really quite sad if you ask me,” she said in that calculating way that Lydia talked. Like she was constantly in a game of chess. Stiles admired and feared that tone in her voice.

“What is?” he reluctantly asked her.

“That you’re all alone.”

“Lydia!”

“What? You are. I’m not lying,” she looked at him over the rim of her Jimmy Choo sunglasses. “Am I?”

“No. I still haven’t made a move yet.”

“Stiles, seriously. I am going to kick your scrawny ass. You cannot just focus on work and not have a little fun on the side. And from what Scott said this guy is utterly to die for.”

“How would Scott know, he’s not even gay.”

“Please. Hotness is hotness. I mean, you did pine after me all those years ago.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, she was never going to let him live that down. “I was obviously just misguided.” He took another drink of his mimosa and smiled at her. He enjoyed Lydia’s company. She was one his closest friends aside from Scott. He could talk to her about anything and she, unlike Scott, would not spare him his feelings in her advice. Sometimes she made him cry though, but never in front of her. He would never let her know that he’s cried from her harsh words.

“Hello! Earth to Stiles!” He blinked and realized she was snapping at his face.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry. I was just thinking…”

“About?”

“You,” he said with a faux adoring smile.

“Shut up. Anyway, Jackson said he’s not going to be here for that shareholders meeting at the end of this week. So that means it’s all up to you to steer them in your direction.”

Stiles froze. “He’s what? How can he not be here?! He is like the majority of the shareholder! What the fuck Lyds?”

“Don’t call me that. Ever. And he has some other important things to take care of,” she blushed slightly.

“Oh my god! Is he going to propose?” Stiles was bouncing with excitement.

“I think so. Well, I hope so. He’s been a lot nicer to me lately which is kind of scary but I really think it’s time. And god can I just say it is about fucking time?”

Stiles tried to not laugh since he remembered last summer when they all thought he was going to propose but all he wanted to tell her was that he wanted to live together. Jackson made Stiles look like that fucking hare at the rate him and Derek were going, or rather not going.

“Well I’m happy fo—,“ he stopped. There was Derek. He looked so sad. Stiles couldn’t help but feel sad in return. He even reached up for his heart and then quickly put his hand down. Lydia looked at him, eyebrow raised in that sassy way she had about herself. “What?” he asked, avoiding all eye contact.

“Is that him?”

Stiles blushed.

“Holy shit Stiles! He’s gorgeous! Are you sure he’s gay? I could find out for sure for you.” She looked at Derek in a predatory way and Stiles was suddenly very possessive of him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing your surprise face for the proposal?”

“Trust me, if he actually proposes it will be genuine surprise,” she got up and kissed his cheek. “Tell Isaac I said bye.”

“No. Don’t. Lydia!” she ignored him as she walked away in her Christian Louboutins like she was on a runway. She turned and smiled before leaving the bar completely. Stiles heard his phone ping. **Don’t fuck it up kid.** He hated her. He hated her so much. Stiles stood up from their table behind the plants on the terrace of the bar and took a deep breath. Now or never.

*

Derek walked into the hotel bar. He could not handle this day. Stiles was not receptive to his subtle flirtations. Maybe he needed to be less discreet, or rather less awkward. He thought about the last time he ran into Stiles. He was headed to check on the office here in California when he literally ran into the lanky limbs that made up Stiles. He was so awkward in trying to help him up, but oh god when he grabbed his hands. Those hands. He fantasized about those hands, the way that he imagined them touching his body, caressing the curves in his shape. He wanted nothing more than those stupid long spidery fingers to be on him.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked.

“A double shot of Jack and coke. Keep them coming,” Derek slid his card over for his tab.

“Rough day?”

“You could say that,” Derek took the whole drink all at once.

The bartender raised his eyebrows and handed him another drink, “Wanna talk about it?”

“No offense, but I don’t even know you.”

“I’m Isaac,” he extended his hand.

“Derek.”

“Well now that we’ve met I can assure you that I am a very good listener.”

“I am sure you are, but I assure you that I will not be one of those sorry saps who spill their whole life story to a bartender. Let alone one they just met.”

“Hey there!” Derek heard the familiar voice from behind him. He froze a little, hoping it wasn’t just a trick of his mind. He turned around, and sure enough there was Stiles. He looked so perfect in his red hoodie and dark denim jeans that fit the curves of his body just right. Derek wanted to reach out and pull on the loops of his waistband. Pull him closer.

“Hi,” was all he could get out.

“How are you? Everything ok down at the office?”

He remembered! “Um, yeah. Everything is fine. I have today off.”

“Me too. I was just having lunch with a friend,” he looked across the bar at Isaac. “Hey Isaac, Lydia says goodbye and sends her love.”

“I didn’t know she had any to send,” he gave him a faux admiration face and handed him a drink with an umbrella in it.

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled, a small blush in his cheeks, “I have no shame in enjoying girly drinks.”

Derek let out a small laugh and took another big swig of his Jack and coke, “There is never shame in drinking a drink with an umbrella in it.”

“Well, if you’re not busy would you mind if I sat with you? I don’t really have much planned for today.”

“Of course,” Derek looked down at his hands. “Although I’m afraid I may not be the best of company. Today is kind of a rough day.”

“Derek,” Stiles looked at him in the eyes. Derek loved the color of his eyes. “It is only one in the afternoon. Surely today has not been that bad of a day.”

“June fifth is always a horrible day for me.”

“Oh,” Stiles looked at his hands and an awkward silence began to fall. God why was Derek so stupid? He hadn’t been very good in social situations for a long time. He mentally hit himself in the head for being so stupid.

“I’m sorry. It’s just really personal and I don’t really know how to talk about it.”

“I understand,” Stiles looked out towards to the ocean and lost a bit of his spark. “Some things are simply too much a part of who we are to talk about.”

Stiles knew. He understood. Derek could tell there was something that was there. Something similar to his own pain from losing Laura all those years ago. He took a deep breath and another large swig of his drink. He had lost count of how many that was by now. He let the alcohol warm him a bit before speaking again.

“My sister.” Stiles snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked at Derek with an almost puzzled look. “She died on June fifth. That’s why today is a horrible day.”

“Derek, you don’t –“

“No. It’s ok. I need to talk to someone about it, right?”

Stiles just nodded his head, “Here. Let’s go sit somewhere less crowded.” He got up and led Derek to the terrace. He never would have seen the table there if Stiles hadn’t just walked up to it. He didn’t know why but he felt drawn to him. He wanted to talk to him about his pain, let him know what was bothering him. He wanted Stiles to know everything about him.

Stiles sat down at the table, “Ok. So today is the anniversary of your sister’s death. I’m guessing you two were close?”

Derek nodded his head, “We had our differences, but she was my sister and nothing could change that. I loved her so much. I just wish I had time to change the way we left things.”

Stiles didn’t probe any further. He just kept looking at him, understanding. Like no one else did. There was no pity in his eyes, no sorrow for the way Derek was feeling. Just a steady stream of understanding and Derek clung to it like it was his only anchor in the sea of his swelling emotions about Laura.

Derek met his gaze, “My parents always told us to make sure that we were together. We were all we had after all. No matter how angry we got, we always said I love you to one another. She tried to warn me about my ex, Kate. She went to school with her and I was just a hormonal teenager who was ready to do just about anything for the first girl to tell me she loved me. She tried to tell me that Kate was bad news. I told her she was wrong and that I hated her. I stormed out and I never got the chance to hear her say she loved me. I never got the chance to say it to her,” Derek was looking at his hands now. He had never really told anyone what happened that day.

“That night I went out with Kate. I was fifteen at the time. Kate got her brother to buy us all booze. We went driving and that’s when it happened. We hit another car and it was a huge accident. I remember coming to and seeing all the flashing lights. The car had flipped and it was the most terrifying thing. Almost like it was a dream that I couldn’t wake up from. I was already on a stretcher. When my parents came into my hospital room that night, I knew. I knew we had hit Laura. I didn’t even think we were going that fast, but the impact was so severe and she hadn’t been wearing her seatbelt. She was split in half at the waist from the angle that the car crushed into her. I didn’t believe them. How could I? She was my older sister. She was my hero, my Wonder Woman. She was invincible. It was just a dream. Right?” He heard his voice catch a little and realized he was crying. Holy shit he was actually crying. In front of Stiles. He couldn’t believe he was actually crying. Like what the actual fuck? And that made him want to cry even more from embarrassment. He simply looked at Stiles and said, “Sorry.” He got up to leave and felt Stiles hold his arm.

“No. Don’t go.”

Derek didn’t understand. How could Stiles still want to be a part of something so broken? That was when Derek knew that he could love Stiles if he wanted to. The way the boy looked at him, genuinely caring about him. He wiped his face and tried not to look at Stiles directly. He wasn’t sure if Stiles felt the same way.

*

Stiles knew it was getting late, he knew he should probably not have had as much alcohol as he did, but he couldn’t think of a time when it was this easy to talk to someone that wasn’t Scott or Lydia. The last time he laughed that much. He didn’t say anything, but he caught Derek smiling a few times too. He was always so serious, and Stiles loved that about him. Stiles knew he was getting in over his head, but he couldn’t help it. There was just something about Derek.

“Have you ever broken into a building before?”

Stiles looked at him with that face he knew Scott called his _Girl! Please!_ look. “Yes. On many occasion.”

Derek’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline and Stiles tried not to laugh too hard, “One time Scott and I thought we saw a dead body. So we called our friend Lydia and his girlfriend at the time Allison to the school. We broke in and started looking everywhere. I’m talking, in classrooms, in the pool area, on the football field. No stone was left unturned at that point. Turns out someone left the CPR dummy out at night in a very compromising angle. The police department was not thrilled to arrive to that. I was grounded for like 3 weeks after that.”

“Your dad not big on breaking and entering?”

“Well he’s the Sherriff so I would assume not.”

“The Sherriff? And how did he get a kid like you?”

“Well it wasn’t hard. He wasn’t exactly father of the year,” now it was Stiles’ turn to open up a little. He took a deep breath and decided that if Derek could open up then he should as well. It was only fair. It definitely wasn’t because he was attracted to this guy. Nope. “He used to drink a lot. Like a lot more than any officer of the law should. I basically lived at Scott’s house at that time. I hated seeing him like that, but I was just a kid. What was I supposed to do?”

Derek shifted, “Stiles –“

“No. It’s fine. I have come to terms with it. Maybe if I wasn’t so hyperactive. Maybe if I was smarter. Maybe if I was more like Scott or Jackson. He would have stopped or I could have helped him. But I wasn’t and I couldn’t, so I left Beacon Hills as soon as I could. I came here and didn’t look back.”

“So, you haven’t been in contact with him since?”

“Well, I mean we’ve talked a few times. He wants to reconcile but I can’t even look at him without feeling guilty. You know? He’s sober now. Apparently he has been since I left. I didn’t even say goodbye. Just left a note. All it said was I’m sorry, but it was still a note. Scott says he’s doing better. That my dad and his mom have breakfast every Sunday. I think they’re boning, but Scott refuses to believe such nonsense. He says that because I’m never actually there for the interaction I don’t get an opinion. Whatever. He’s just in denial,” He laughed as he ate the last of his ice cubes from his drink. He looked at his watch and holy fuck there is no way he just spent roughly 8 plus hours with Derek talking about everything and nothing all at once. He looked around and yep, they were the only ones on the patio. Surprising for a summer night like this.

“Well, I should really get going. There wasn’t much, but I didn’t get like anything on my list done today.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t –“

“Oh don’t be. It was my fault. I let the time slip away. I guess you’re just really easy to talk to,” he saw Derek blush a little. He tried his best not to do the same.

“Thank you by the way,” Derek said through his eyelashes. “For letting me vent to you and well basically everything you did for me today.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all. Have a great night Derek.”

“You as well Stiles.” There was a moment where Stiles felt it. He should’ve just leaned in, connected their lips, made it clear that he wanted this, whatever this was. But he didn’t. He knew he shouldn’t and that it was simply the drinks talking at that point. Instead, he extended his hand and walked away. He didn’t know what else to do.

As he walked by the bar to pay his tab he avoided Isaac’s looks. He knew he was in deep and he needed an out. But he didn’t want an out. He wanted Derek, and that was scaring him. He paid for his drinks and Derek’s, made sure Isaac told him the hotel took care of it.

When he got home that night he looked at his phone for a while. He had typed the message hundreds of times, but never sent it. He still hadn’t hit the send button. It didn’t feel right that he was doing this through text. He knew he needed to talk to his dad and talking to Derek about it today made him want to have that relationship again. He missed his dad. He missed worrying about his cholesterol, his sleepless nights at the station, helping him with cases. But most of all he missed him and the way they used to be. He never hit the send button, and tonight was no different.

*

Derek woke up the next day and hated himself. He didn’t have a hangover, but he didn’t kiss Stiles like he wanted to. He kept replaying last night. He didn’t imagine the connection. Did he? No. Of course not. He was going to ask Stiles out. He was going to march downstairs and ask him out. Yep. Right after he threw up. And showered. And made sure his arrangements for his meeting were all in order. He would do it tomorrow. Tomorrow was a good day.

 

 

He got off the elevator a few days later to head out for some food when he ran directly into someone. It was all limbs. It was Stiles.  
“I’m so sorry. Here let me help you,” he reached down to grab his arm. When their hands touched he almost let go for a second.

“Thank you. I do apol—“ Stiles stopped short when he saw him. “Oh. Hi Derek.”

“Hi,” Derek felt the awkward tension. Had he done something wrong?

“Headed out?’

“Yep. Just needed some breakfast is all.”

“It’s two o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Oh. Well. Looks like I’m late then. Better hurry off.”

Stiles smiled and it took everything in Derek not to kiss him right there. He knew he wasn’t ever going to be ready for this. He began to walk away when he turned around, “Stiles?”

“Yes, Derek?” God he loved the way he said his name.

“Do you maybe,” He reached for the back of his neck. “I don’t know. Would you want to get dinner sometime?” Stiles’ eyes went a little wide. He wasn’t sure how to gage that reaction.

Stiles’ Adam’s apple bobbed a bit when he swallowed. “I’m sorry. I am terribly busy over the next few weeks, what with the summer season and all.”

Derek immediately deflated, “Oh. Ok. I understand.” He walked away before he could say anything else. God he was so stupid. Of course Stiles wasn’t into him. Why would he be? He was awkward and weird and he cried in front of him. After last night he wouldn’t blame him for never wanting to see him again. How could he? Derek broke down right in front of him. A complete stranger. But he hadn’t walked away, no he talked to him. He listened when Derek had no one else there. Derek was so angry with himself for even thinking that there could be anything between them.

*

Scott stopped Stiles in the hall, “Dude!”

“What? Can this wait? I’m already running late.”

“No this can’t wait! Why did you turn that guy down?”

“What guy? Derek? Because…” Stiles didn’t really know how to explain it to Scott. He wouldn’t understand. Or maybe he would because of Allison and now Kira.

“Because why? Because he looks like a freaking model? Because he is clearly interested? Because—“

“Because he is a guest Scott. That is why. Ok? Because what if it goes wrong and then here we are stuck in an awkward situation again? Because what if he doesn’t like me when he finds out how broken I am?”

“But what if it goes right? What if he’s the one Stiles? I saw the way he looked at you. He’s gonna be into all of you, even the broken pieces.”

“I cannot be having this discussion right now. I have a meeting.”

“How are you ever going to find someone, settle down, finally lose your virginity if you never even try Stiles?”

“Dude! I seriously cannot have this conversation right now! Especially here! I have –“

“I know! A meeting!”

“And you have some guests that need their bags taken to their rooms. Now, please, just stay out of this.”

“You are not getting out of this conversation dude. We are gonna talk about this tonight at dinner. Don’t be late, you know how Lydia gets when you’re late.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked away, trying to make sure all of his papers were still in order. He so did not have the time for this right now. He needed to make sure that he rocked this meeting. The shareholders were going to be here. He had to stay focused. He couldn’t think about Derek or his eyes that never knew what color they wanted to be, the way he hid his smile from Stiles like it was a secret. Nope. He definitely couldn’t think about his muscles or how Stiles just wanted them wrapped around him, to know what it felt like to run his nails down that back. Oh god, he needed to stop.

And he did. Right in front of a pair of double doors. His whole future was riding on this meeting. Just behind those doors. He twisted the knob and walked in.

 

 

“Are we seriously going to listen to this kid?” one of the shareholders said after Stiles was done with his presentation. “I mean, the only reason he is even here is because Jackson Whittemore is his friend.”

Stiles hated when people brought up his relationship with Jackson. Especially when he called them friends. He was not his friend, he was Lydia’s friend. He merely tolerated Jackson.

“Whether or not they are friends has nothing to do with why we are all here Mr. Harris,” Stiles tried not to get to perky when he heard someone defend him. “Mr. Stilinski brings up very good points about the direction this company is headed. I for one am backing his new bold campaign for the Whittemore Hotels.” Stiles was trying not to grin as the woman continued to speak. He was also trying to remember her name.

“Thank you, Ms. Morell,” he gave himself a mental high five for remembering just in time. “I think that we can make the Whittemore Hotel a destination for anyone. With this new campaign there is a whole world of possibilities that we can enter. Imagine the different markets we can begin to decipher and the amount of profits we can take from each one. This is the future of our company.”

“Very well,” Morell began. “Let’s take it to a vote. All in favor of this new campaign and direction?” Everyone, aside from Harris raised their hands. Stiles was brimming with joy. He did it. All on his own. No Jackson this time. “Perfect. It’s decided then. Mr. Stilinski here will spearhead this new direction and we will all see each other come next quarter.”

The shareholders all got up and gave him a congratulations. He could not wait to tell everyone tonight. Oh shit, Lydia’s dinner thing! He was definitely going to be late. He’d have to stop and get her something on his way to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose June 5 as Laura's death because that was the premiere date of the series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter took FOREVER to write, but I think it came out the way I wanted it to.
> 
> Leave some feedback for the coming events. Super excited about what I have planned!
> 
> Beta'd by Melissa.

“No excuses asshole,” Lydia said the moment she opened the door to her and Jackson’s loft.

“Does it count if I brought you a bottle of your favorite champagne?” Stiles hid behind the bottle of pink liquid.

“Champagne is only for celebrations,” he could tell her anger had more to do with Jackson and not him as they walked into her home.

“Well we can celebrate how awesome I did in my meeting and that’s why I am running late,” Stiles offered a wavering smile, still unsure on if he was in her good graces or not.

She smiled and then quickly deadpanned, “I suppose that’s an acceptable consolation to the way this evening should have gone.”  
“I’m sorry Lyds.”

“I told you to never call me that. Ever. Besides,” she got that snake like smile on her face that Stiles hated so much. “I need you to tell me everything that happened with Mr. Dreamboat.”

“Yeah, Stiles. Tell her what happened with what’s his name,” Scott came up behind them handing him a beer.

“I know you guys know his name is Derek. I also know that the two of you have most likely already talked about this afternoon. I’m not completely stupid you know?”

Lydia hit his chest a little harder than need be, “So then tell me what the fuck your damage is Stilinski!”

“Hey that really hurt! And I don’t have damage,” he heard Jackson make a noise at that and he wanted so much to point out that Jackson had his own damage to take care of. Especially since now it was affecting Stiles both physically and emotionally. “I just don’t want to get too involved.”

Stiles saw the entire room literally roll their eyes. He was the minority in defending himself. Lydia looked at him hopeful, “So what happened when you went to talk to him at the bar a few days ago? Cause Isaac said that the two of you were there for a very long time.”

Stiles shifted a little bit and avoided eye contact with Lydia. “Ugh. Fine! We had a really great time, but we were drunk and he was vulnerable and I don’t know what to do about it all.”

“Wait. What do you mean he was vulnerable?”

Stiles waited a few beats, he wasn’t sure what he should and shouldn’t tell them. It was Derek’s secrets and baggage after all. He figured he might as well just tell them everything, “He was there because it was the anniversary of his sister’s death and he kind of opened up to me about it and it was great because I got to see that side of who he was but it scared me because how can he be so open about that when I can barely be open about everything that happened to me and yeah maybe I did say something about my dad and how I just left and that Scott sees him more than I do but I couldn’t tell him about my mom I couldn’t and I felt so horrible so I just kept deflecting and making conversation and then we ended up just talking about nothing and everything and oh my god I think I might actually be in love with this guy and that really scares me ok?” Stiles took a deep breath because he didn’t stop talking until it was all out and he got slightly lightheaded. A drink of his beer and he was better.

Scott put his hand on his shoulder and Lydia put hers on his thigh. They were there for him, he knew that. Scott was the first to speak, “Stiles. No one expects you to open up about your mom. The fact that you even shared anything that personal, especially about your dad should tell you all you need to know about what this could become. You feel comfortable, at least subconsciously, around him that you can talk to him about this stuff. Don’t try to rush the opening up part. Eventually you’ll learn all the scars that each one holds.”

This time Jackson spoke, “Maybe he just needed someone to tell it to and the fact that you were a total stranger helped in the fact that he didn’t need to be a certain way or put up certain walls for him to get it all out.” Everyone turned to look at him, Lydia’s face was priceless. She didn’t know whether to be shocked or upset at the fact that Jackson had obviously been talking to strangers about their problems. “I’m just guessing,” he shuffled some and got up to get another drink.

Stiles took that as his cue and excused himself to the bathroom. He found Jackson in the kitchen standing above the sink, just staring at the drain. Stiles tried not to be too creepy about how he approached this topic, “She wanted you to propose you know.”

“You think I don’t know her well enough to know that? I was going to but I backed out at the last minute.”

“Just take a breath and do it dude. You guys are meant to be together.”

“No offense, but I don’t think you are in any position to be giving me _any_ kind of relationship advice.”

“Maybe not, but sometimes an outsider’s perspective is what you need. She doesn’t want it to be a big moment full of fireworks and skydivers and a televised special. She just wants it to be you. That’s all she’s asking for, to know that you are really in this and not just because it’s really all you two have ever known.”

Jackson didn’t say anything else. He just walked out of the kitchen and Stiles could have sworn that he saw him wipe a tear from his face. He in turn took a deep breath and went back into the living room to face his two friends waiting for him.

“Ok, so if you love him and all why did you turn him down today dude? And let me tell you, it seemed kind of harsh.”

“It was not harsh,” Stiles thought back to when Derek asked him out that afternoon. “Was it?” He felt a pang of guilt at the thought of him hurting Derek.

“It seemed pretty harsh from my viewpoint. You didn’t see him like basically shut down right in front of you?”

“I was kind of busy trying to make my meeting and not fully shit myself beforehand Scott.”

Lydia looked at him knowingly, “Did you guys kiss when you left the bar?”

Stiles shuffled a little, keeping his eyes glued to his feet, “I mean…….”

“God Stiles, you truly are mentally challenged!”

Scott tried not to laugh, but failed. Stiles just stood there, he knew he had to just let Lydia yell and then they could move on.

“Stiles,” Lydia said after a long pause. Her face calm and reassuring. “I have a plan. You are going to blow this guy’s mind away. But, you’re going to need some help from all of us.”

Stiles was a little scared, but before he could ask what this plan exactly called for he heard someone clear their throat behind him. It was Jackson. He was standing there with his hands behind his back and oh my god he was going to propose right now! Stiles actually got through to him! They all looked at him, waiting and Lydia sat up a little straighter.

“Lydia,” he paused, gathering his thoughts. He took a breath and said, “Lydia, I have something I have been meaning to ask you. I wanted to do this in a much grander way, but someone told me that all you want is this. Us.” He smiled at her and Stiles could tell that no matter how much a douchebag he was, he genuinely cared for Lydia. “I want you to know that I am in this. Whatever you want this to be. I want to fight with you and love you and argue with you over stupid things just to see your eyebrows furrow in that cute way that you make them. Lydia, what I’m trying to say is,” he brought a small box from behind his back. “Will you marry me?”

Lydia sat there for a second and Stiles almost began to panic for Jackson. She pursed her lips and then broke out into her best smile, “I thought you’d never ask! Of course I will marry you!” The two of them hugged and kissed.

Stiles was so happy for his friend. He wanted that one day, and maybe he could have that, with Derek. He thought about Derek and the way he was with him. How vulnerable he had been with him. He thought about what Scott had said and maybe he was right, maybe Stiles needed to give this a chance. Lydia walked up to him and hugged him. She was literally bouncing with joy as she played with the ring on her finger. Her face suddenly turned serious, “Don’t think this gets you off the hook with Derek. I swear to you Stiles, if you fuck this up I will rip your throat out with my teeth. And not in the sexy werewolf way that happens in that book you keep rereading.”

Stiles flinched a little bit at the image of that happening, “It is a great form of literature and whoever wrote that freaking book is literally God incarnate.”  
Lydia gave him a face and he saw Scott try not to laugh at his defense of his favorite book. Stiles sighed, “Ok fine. I will make sure to follow your plan to the freaking T. Now, what exactly is your plan?”

*

Derek was hiding in his office, trying to keep busy and not think about Stiles. Why was he so affected by this? Also, what had he done wrong? Maybe Stiles thought the whole crying thing was just too much, maybe he couldn’t handle how broken Derek really was. He had never told anyone about that night, why did he think he could tell Stiles?

“You’re doing it again,” he heard from the doorway. He looked up and there was Erica Reyes. She had been his closest friend since college and he had hired her on as his assistant right after graduation.

“Doing what?” he tried his hardest not to completely frown at her.

She smiled and shut the door. Her bold red lipstick was stark against her pale skin, “Over analyzing whatever happened with Boy Wonder.”  
“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are Derek. Don’t act like I don’t know you well enough to know that when you start to bite on your fingernails and get that weird grumpy cat expression you’re over analyzing something. And this time I know it’s about that guy.”

“I don’t bite my…shut up,” he hated that Erica could read him so well. “Don’t you have things to do?”

“See I would, but my boss hasn’t written anything new, let alone anything worth attempting to publish in quite a while. So I just get to coast and answer phones all day. It’s the dream, really.”

“I haven’t been inspired to write anything. I don’t even know how I wrote the last one.”

“That red riding hood book was intense Derek. No one is asking you to write the next 50 Shades of Grey, they’re just asking you to write something. Aconite Publishing might be your family’s business and maybe you’re also on the board of directors, but you’re also a client and a client that is losing them money. Think about that,” her looked turned from one of almost pity to a smile that looked so wolf like it made Derek almost cringe. Almost. “Now, tell me about what happened on your date.”

“I told you it wasn’t a date. We just bumped into each other at the bar in the hotel,” Derek thought about that day, like he had been since it happened. He was still in awe at the effect Stiles had on him. “I kind of completely and totally broke down in front of him.”

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

“I told him about Laura and then I proceeded to actually break down.”

“Wait, you told him about Laura or you told him about Laura.”

He looked at her sheepishly.

“You bitch! Even I don’t know what actually happened that night. I hate him. Lucky bastard.”

“I’m not too sure how I am supposed to gage that reaction. Anyway, we talked for like 8 hours. Just us at a table and he even opened up about his relationship with his dad. But it was weird, it was like he was trying not to say too much. Like he was purposefully avoiding certain details.”

“Well we all can’t be made of glass Derek.”

“I am not made of glass! I have my secrets too.”

“Please. You wear every emotion on your face. You just have to know how to read it to really know what’s going on.”

“Well aren’t I lucky to have such a studious friend like you.”

“Yes, you are. Now, did you ask him out again?”

Derek looked down at his nails, Erica was right he did bite them. “Yes. But he turned me down.”

“What? Why? Let’s hear this lame ass excuse I know is coming.”

“He said that he was busy with work with the summer season starting and everything. I knew I shouldn’t have asked him out. It was stupid really. I am a guest at his work for crying out loud. It goes against every form of professional training I have ever had.”

“Ok, slow your roll there Der Bear.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Whatever. Maybe he was just a little spooked about opening up to you. Just give it some time and see what happens. When you see him again make sure he knows that you’re not completely torn up about this whole situation.”

“But I am completely torn up about it. I basically ran out of there with my face in my hands crying.”

“Now that I would have paid to see.”

“Bitch.”

“You love it. Now, try and get a little bit of work done. Who knows, maybe you’ll be able to work through all this shit with your writing. And I will go get us some sushi from that place near the pier.”

Derek nodded. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He didn’t want to write either, but maybe Erica was right. He needed to get work done and if it helped him sort through any of this then so be it.

________________

Four hours and about twice as many opening chapters later, Derek was ready to call it quits. Luckily he didn’t run into anyone on his way up, although Kira at the front desk was more chipper than usual to see him. He didn’t have time to think about any of that. He just wanted to take a bath and maybe attempt to write a second chapter.  
When he walked into his suite he saw something laying on his bed. He looked down at the all black suit, which just happened to be his size. He read the note that was attached: _The roof access key is in the jacket pocket. Meet me at 10 and wear this. – S_

Stiles! He did want to see Derek again! Derek couldn’t help but smile as big as he could, showing all his teeth in the process. He felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, only minus the hooker part. He was completely giddy. He showered in record time and put the suit on. It fit him like it was made specifically for his body to wear. The fabric made sure to accent all the right curves, like Stiles’ from the first day.

When Derek made it to the top of the staircase leading up to the roof, he had to ask one of the bellhops how to get there, he paused in front of the door. What if Stiles decided to not show up? Derek wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it. He waited just a few more seconds before sliding the keycard and opening the door.

He walked into a scene from a movie. There was a table and candles and a bottle of what looked like red wine. But most of all, there was Stiles. Unlike Derek’s suit, Stiles was wearing something with a little more color. Red, the color of blood to be exact. Stiles smiled at him and walked in his direction.

“Hi,” he said.

Derek looked at him for a second, soaking in the way he moved and breathed. “Hi.”

“I’m really glad you came.”

“I almost didn’t,” Derek lied. There was never any chance of him not showing up for this.

“About earlier, I’m really sorry,” Stiles looked at him with eyes that bore into his soul.

“You don’t have to be,” Derek knew what to say. “I should never have –“

Stiles cut him off, “No. You should have. I’m glad you did,” the boy blushed.

They sat down, a little awkward but warming up none the less. Suddenly the bartender, Isaac, from the other day was standing by the table. He opened the bottle of wine and poured it into their respective glasses. He then produced two trays from a cart next to him. They were covered.

Stiles looked at Derek, “I hope you don’t like your steak too well done.”

“Medium rare is best, it gives it the most flavor in my honest opinion.”

“You really know how to woo me,” Stiles smiled and Derek wanted nothing more than to keep making him smile.

After a few bites Stiles looked up from his plate. “So tell me Derek, what exactly do you do for this mystery publishing company?”

Derek looked at him skeptically, “Did you google me?”

“…no.”

“Well it wouldn’t have done you much good anyway. I am not too much into social media and I haven’t done much for any notoriety. But mostly, I am in charge of making sure that everything runs smoothly at each office.”

“So then why were you at that writer’s awards thing in 2010?” Stiles blushed.

“You did google me,” Derek felt flattered.

“Anyway,” Stiles tried to change the subject. “Where did you study writing?”

“I never said I was a writer.”

“Ok, well where did you take classes for your mystery major?”

“Berkeley,” Derek attempted a small smile at him. “And I did actually major in Literature.”

“That’s a really nice school. I was going to go there, but then I deferred.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him as he chewed a piece of what had to be the best steak he had ever tasted.

“I decided I wasn’t ready for school. I have been taking some classes down at the community college though. But that’s mainly just to busy myself since I always seem to have pent up energy with nowhere to channel it.”

Derek could think of a few ways that Stiles could channel his energy. And all of them were sans clothing. Maybe it was the lighting, or the fact he was now on his third glass of wine, but Derek really wanted this. More than he thought he did.

*

Stiles looked at Derek one more time before getting up from the table and walking over to Derek. He wanted to tell him about his mom, but he didn’t want to ruin whatever moment they were having. “Would you like to dance?”

“There’s no music,” he saw the twitch in Derek’s mouth that meant he was loosening up.

“There could be,” Stiles turned to walk towards the various obstacles on the roof.

“If someone comes out of nowhere and starts playing the piano or the violin or something super cheesy I will laugh at you. And then maybe dance with you.”

“That would have been awesome! Why didn’t I think of that?!” Stiles mentally hit himself for it. “The best thing I have is my iPod, which I’m sure has some embarrassing love songs on it.” Derek visibly let out a breath and Stiles tried his hardest not to laugh too hard at it. “So, is that a yes then?”

Derek got up and followed him to an open space. They danced to Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and then to Teenage Dream from Katy Perry. Stiles loved the way Derek let him stumble through leading when he wanted to, but took control after the first few 8 counts. Wow, Derek could really dance. He was impressed, and slightly turned on by it all. Their bodies were so close and Stiles could smell nothing but Derek’s soap and a slight hint of something spicy. He loved the way Derek smelled. It was weird how fast he was falling. He felt like something out of a John Green novel. He looked into Derek’s eyes, there wasn’t much of a height difference between the two of them. He waited a small second before deciding the hell with it. Their lips met in what was the sweetest kiss Stiles had ever experienced. It’s not like he had much of an experience other than his pillow and that one time at summer camp that Scott refuses to acknowledge ever happened. He never wanted it to end.

The second kiss was needier, filled with more lust. Stiles pushed himself inside of Derek’s mouth. He wanted to learn everything about it. His tongue fighting to take control of the other man. Derek smiled and held his chin. He guided Stiles’ tongue around his mouth and Stiles blushed at his inexperience. Their breathing was picking up pace and Stiles didn’t care. He wanted this. Right? His sport coat was suddenly off and then Derek’s was gone too. How did they end up on the floor with Stiles straddling Derek’s lap? Stiles broke their lips for a second, catching his breath. He needed to evaluate what was happening. “There’s something you should know,” his breathing already labored.

Derek looked at him questioningly, “You don’t have some kind of STD I should be worried about right?”

“Oh god no! Nothing like that,” Stiles was almost insulted, but decided Derek had the right to ask.

“Ok, so then what is it?”

He ran his hand through his hair, the beard burn on his face making him miss Derek’s face suddenly, “I kind of, never, technically had sex before.”  
Derek looked at him with a stunned look, “Oh. Ok,” Stiles could see him processing the information. He didn’t want this to stop but he also wasn’t sure he was ready for anything past some hardcore making out. Yeah, he was definitely good with making out. “Well we don’t have to have sex. That’s not what I want this to be.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Ok. Alright. Cool. Well, I’m glad that’s out of the way.”

Derek kissed him again. Man was he good at that. Stiles sank into the kiss, moaning into Derek’s mouth. He reached for Derek’s hair, tugging a bit. Apparently Derek liked it because the kiss intensified. Suddenly Derek’s mouth was on his throat, mouthing at the base of his neck. Stiles tried not to moan too loud. He wasn’t really sure what the proper protocol was for this sort of thing. But oh god did Derek feel great. Stiles started to rock his hips and suddenly there was Derek’s lips again. Stiles never wanted to stop kissing him.

He rutted his hips again, he was unsure about the rhythm he was using. It was erratic and weird and a little uncomfortable. He felt Derek’s hands on his hips. He took control, like when they were dancing, and showed Stiles the proper motion to move his hips. He could feel Derek’s erection through his pants. This was happening. Ok, he could roll with this. Maybe. He stopped his hips from rocking and just kept Derek’s lips on his own. Suddenly it was more teeth than anything. Stiles moved with more uncertainty. He kissed at Derek’s chin, feeling the scratch of his beard on his face. He kissed at his neck, trying to imitate the way Derek had just mouthed his own neck. He wanted this. He did. He really did. Right?

“Fuck,” Derek let out, almost a sigh. Stiles bit at his ear and then sucked slightly on the lobe. He moved his hips in the circle formation Derek showed him earlier. He kept rutting, causing more friction than necessary. He was getting close. Slow down. Don’t waste this.

Stiles looked into Derek’s hazel eyes, he smiled and kissed him again, holding his face. Suddenly Derek’s shirt was gone. Then Stiles’ went missing. Stiles moaned as he felt Derek’s erection rub against his ass. It felt weird and foreign and almost invasive lightly spreading his cheeks through the fabric of their pants. Derek moaned, “Holy—Oh god. Fu—yes.” His words were coming out short and almost not at all. Stiles loved the way his beard scratched his chin as they breathed into each other’s ears. He wanted this. He did. He moved, a little more confident this time. He was ready. Maybe.

The friction between Derek’s stomach, which was holy fucking shit is this guy photoshopped, and his erection was causing a wet spot on Stiles’ pants. Looking at Derek’s body he was suddenly overly self-conscious. No one ever saw him without a shirt. He didn’t even go swimming unless he had a shirt on. It’s not like Stiles had a horrible body, it just wasn’t as prominent and bulky as Derek’s. He was suddenly shaking.

“Hey,” Derek looked into his eyes. “Are you ok? I don’t want to push you into anything. I want you to be –“ Stiles didn’t want to stop, he kissed him hard to stop him from talking. He wanted this. He did. He was so close. He felt Derek’s hands on his back, then his lower back and suddenly cupping his ass. The squeeze he gave it was too much for Stiles. He was suddenly limp and spent. His orgasm was hard and almost blinding.

“Well that was, unexpected,” Derek said at last.

Stiles let out a small laugh and blushed a little at his fast finish, “Worth it?” He wasn’t sure if Derek enjoyed it as much. He figured he did, what with the moaning and kissing and the not stopping.

Derek smiled at him assuredly, “As long as it was worth it for you.”

Stiles smiled, “Do you want me to…” he wasn’t really sure how to ask if he should help Derek come as well.

“No need. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to,” Derek’s hand brushed across stils’ cheek.

“What if I did?” Stiles did. Maybe. No, he wasn’t ready. Not yet anyway. Derek looked at him skeptically and raised an eyebrow that had more sass than necessary. “Ok, maybe not yet. But I will be soon. I promise.”

“I’m not in any rush,” Derek kissed his forehead. Stiles got off his lap, the wet patch in his pants making it a little uncomfortable. He curled up next to Derek’s side and breathed in. Suddenly Derek didn’t just smell like spice and soap, he smelled like something sweet and warm. He smelled like the two of them together, Stiles smiled into the six pack next to his cheek. He could get used to this.

A shooting star passed and suddenly he felt himself wishing for courage. He didn’t know why but he felt the need to tell Derek about his mom. He felt like he needed to know how broken Stiles really was before he decided to commit. If that’s what was happening. He had the right to know that Stiles had a lot of issues. Stiles wanted to make sure that he knew who he was before he knew for sure if he was ready to give up his virginity to him. What if Stiles was never ready and Derek got bored? What if he moved on? Derek was leaving in a few months, 2 and half according to the reservation he made. Stiles didn’t want to think about the expiration date they had on their budding relationship. It hurt too much.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek’s voice broke his train of thought.

“Nothing.”

“You stopped breathing for a bit there. It didn’t seem like nothing. Look, Stiles if this is about sex I’m not –“

“No,” Stiles interrupted. “No it’s nothing like that. It’s,” How was he going to casually bring this up? Hey, my mom died when I was younger and now I’m totally screwed up and that’s why I haven’t talked to my dad in years. You don’t. You can’t. “There’s something else I have to tell you.”

“You do have an STD…” Derek was smiling. Was that supposed to be a joke? Stiles laughed a little.

“No, but thanks for the vote of confidence dick. It’s about me emotionally. I didn’t tell you the whole story the other day about why I don’t have the best relationship with my father,” he averted his eyes from Derek’s.

“Stiles you don’t—“

“No, I want to,” he looked back into that hazel expression. The colors constantly at war with one another. “I want you to know this about me because I want you to know everything about me. Especially all of the broken pieces.” Derek nodded, he was listening. Stiles sat up a little bit. Now or never Stilinski. “When I was 16 my mom died. She had frontotemporal dementia. I saw her die, saw her chest stop moving up and down, watched as she slowly lost the tension in her body. My dad and I coped in different ways. I internalized it and stayed as close to Scott as possible and he went drinking. I worried about him for a while. I didn’t want to lose both my parents. You know? But after a year of it I stopped. I just never came home unless I needed clothes or to shower. I left him to handle his grief in his own way. We fought a lot. I wanted nothing but to leave Beacon Hills at that point. I couldn’t stand it anymore. Everything reminded me of my mom. Everything,” Stiles saw his tears hit Derek’s stomach. He felt a hand on his cheek suddenly. Derek’s thumb wiping away his tears. Stiles couldn’t stop, he just kept crying letting it all out. He finally spoke again, “And yeah it hurts that Scott is building this relationship with him. Yeah I want that too, but how? How do I just forget everything? I keep replaying it all in my head. Maybe if I wasn’t so careless, maybe if I wasn’t so hyperactive. We would have caught her symptoms sooner. We would have been able to do something about it. But she kept taking care of me when she knew she was sick. They both knew before I did. I can’t help but feel like my dad blames me for her death, and maybe he’s not in the wrong.”

Derek pulled his face so that they were staring at each other’s eyes. “Stiles, you are not to blame. You were just a kid. Kids are hyperactive, they need attention. Don’t ever think this had anything to do with you.” Stiles nodded. He knew that, somewhere deep down, Derek was right. Melissa McCall had told him the same thing. “As for your dad. You may not be able to forget, but can’t you forgive him? My parents forgave me for Laura, kind of.”

“I don’t know if I can. I’m too scared to try. I don’t know if I can handle being hurt like that again.” Derek embraced him. Stiles could hear his heartbeat under his ear. He liked being this close to Derek, this vulnerable. Scott was right. He could be the one. “Well, that’s me. I will understand if you don’t want this anymore. I know that I’m pretty broken and –“

“Stiles. I want this. If anything I want this even more. If you can open up like that for me, and I know how hard it is to open up about something like this, then I will cherish it. I want nothing more than whatever this is.”

Stiles smiled and kissed him one last time. He was glad Derek understood, that he was just as broken and vulnerable as him. They stayed silent for a while. Listening to their breathing. Letting it lull them. He could feel Derek’s arm around him, the way it rubbed his arm lovingly. He moved in a little closer and fell asleep. When he woke up Derek was still asleep and the sun was up. Stiles smiled and began to get dressed.

“Good morning,” he heard Derek say, his voice rough with sleep and so freaking sexy. Damn him.

“Good morning,” he bent down and kissed him. “I have to go get ready for work. I’m sorry.”

He heard Derek moan a disgruntled noise as he stretched a little, “Call in.”

“I can’t I’m already here, it would seem suspicious don’t you think.”

“No. You can stay in my room. It’ll be fine.”

“I wish I could, but I have a new campaign to go spearhead.” He walked Derek back to his room and kissed him one last time. Ok two times, maybe it was actually something like ten times before he finally left the doorway to the hotel room. Scott gave him a look as he walked up to the counter, his hair still a little mussed.  
“So, good night?”

Stiles smiled, a light pink spreading across his cheeks and ears, “The best.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys!! Sexy times Sterek style. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, Beta'd by Melissa.
> 
> Be kind, Be constructive, Don't be nothing.

Derek had spent the whole of the next day thinking about Stiles. He couldn’t stop. He had been texting him all day with a goofy fucking grin on his face and he was not ashamed. He thoroughly enjoyed Stiles’ company and his witty humor, even if it was sometimes directed at him. He didn’t even shower for fear of washing away the smell of Stiles from himself. When Stiles asked if they could hang out the next day though, he gladly got up and made himself publicly presentable.

They went down to the beach, it was a clear June day. Derek had gone sans shirt and in the chubbies that Erica had made him buy when he said he didn’t have anything to wear on their next outing. Judging by the amount of times he caught Stiles staring, his face going bright red each time, he figured that they worked in his favor. He noticed that Stiles didn’t take off his shirt and Derek felt almost naked next to him on the beach.

“I love the beach,” Stiles said.

“Mmhmm,” Derek agreed, his body feeling hot from the sun.

“The water is just so calming, you know?” Stiles looked at Derek and blushed a little, his legs bouncing as if to contradict his statement. “When I was younger and my mom would take me to the beach I would pretend I was a mermaid. I would stand and let the water hit my feet, just waiting for my fins to grow back. They never did.” He looked comically upset at the fact. Derek let out a bark of a laugh at his expression. “Don’t be a dick.”

“I’m not! It’s just, you seriously thought you were going to grow fins?”

“Well yeah dude! I was a fucking mermaid, or merman. Merperson? Whatever they are called I was one of them. They just, you know, never accepted me as one of their own.”

“You were one weird kid,” he said looking up at him through his sunglasses.

“Oh like you never thought about being a mermaid? Please.” Stiles looked at him skeptically. Derek thought about it, his mouth pursing at the sheer concentration of his childhood.

“Nah. I was always a swashbuckling pirate that saved the damsels in distress and killed the mighty kraken.” He looked at Stiles and winked, a huge grin on his face.

“You would be one of those kids. I bet you used to fight with a stick sword and your imaginary friends were always the enemies.”

“Hey, now. Not all of my friends were imaginary….I had Laura.” Just the thought of her made a pang come up in his gut. He thought about when he and Laura would come to the beach. She would always try to fight him for the treasure, which was really just an old piece of jewelry his mother had given them. She usually won. He smiled at the memories as they flooded back in.

Stiles stood up, a devilish grin in his eyes. “First one to the water wins!” He took off in a flash and Derek was right behind. He caught up in no time, grabbing Stiles from behind and swinging him around as the water splashed playfully against their feet. They splashed and laughed until the sun started to set. It was perfect and Derek felt himself fall just a little harder. When Stiles walked Derek back to his room they may or may not have spent an extra 20 minutes kissing goodbye and laughing at the failed attempts Stiles made in leaving. As he watched him walk back to the elevator Derek wanted nothing more than to have him come back and stay forever in the hotel room with him.

____________

They didn’t see each other much over the next week, but when Stiles asked if he could meet at the mall Derek was all over it. He left work early, avoiding Erica’s knowing eyes and met him by the fountain in the main square. Stiles ran up to him and kissed his lips gently, as if they might break. Derek hesitated before returning the kiss with more force. When they pulled away Stiles’ lips were plump and his face was a gentle pink.

“Come on, I really need to find the right outfit for Lydia’s Fourth of July party. And I will not have another Mulan mishap!”

Derek smiled and hesitantly asked, “What is a Mulan mishap?”  
Stiles looked at his feet, “Scott totally agreed to dress as Mulan and Shang with me, and apparently I was the only one who remembered. So, I showed up to Lydia’s wearing a sexy version of her outfit from the beginning of the movie, full face of make up and everything." He looked at Derek's questioning face incredulously. "You know. Where they sing that honor song? And well, apparently it wasn’t ‘socially acceptable’ or something stupid like that. Whatever. So Kira got a little offended. She got over it....eventually.”

Derek bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing too hard. Stiles gave him a death glare. “Anyway!” he said, clearly done recounting last year’s fiasco. “Lydia said that if I didn’t have the decency to show up in reasonable, and proper attire then I could just not go. But then, who would you dance with if I wasn’t there?” Stiles looked at him smiling.

“I – I didn’t…. Am I even invited?”

“Duh,” the younger man said with enough sass to put Cher from Clueless to shame. “You’re my plus one silly. I told you that last week.”

“Uh, was that before or after the intense make out session at my door?”

Stiles blushed, “I guess I just got distracted. But I told you in my head, and that still counts.”

They made it through three different department stores before Stiles finally found what he deemed to be the perfect outfit. Derek looked at him questioningly.

“What?” he practically whined.

“Nothing. It’s just….are you sure that’s considered socially acceptable attire?” Stiles was wearing an all-white sport coat and American flag pants that looked like they belonged in the 80s and a giant white top hat.

He rolled his eyes, “I’m not any good at this and Lydia won’t help me. She always dresses me, it’s like I’m the Barbie she can’t decapitate. And yes she decapitated Barbies when we were younger, even mine.” Stiles’ lip jutted out in an over exaggerated fashion and Derek just kissed him, biting a little bit at his lip for good measure.

“I can help,” he said against his lips, causing Stiles to beam uncontrollably.

By the time they left the store Stiles had a red sport coat with navy slacks and a white v-neck. He even got new Converse to go along with it. Derek was proud of his choices, although Stiles still got the American flag pants simply because they were “just too good a deal to pass up.”

“Well, aren’t you going to get anything?”

“With as many suits as I own, I can figure something out.”

“Well we need to make sure that we’re not clashing. Let’s go find something Mr. Prepared-For-Anything.”

When they got back to Derek’s room Stiles gaped at the amount of clothes he had. Derek blushed, he shopped when he got overwhelmed. It was a guilty pleasure of his and one of the only gay stereotypes he allowed himself. Stiles found his leather jacket immediately and decided that no matter what else he wore, he was going to wear the leather jacket. “I need to make sure everyone at this party is drooling over you, and completely jealous of me.”

“I think it will be the other way around,” Derek said as he cupped Stiles’ face. He looked into the light brown eyes and kissed his forehead. Stiles blushed and Derek thought about how he never got tired of how much he could make him turn that shade of pink.

“Ok, so now that we have the leather jacket picked out, what else?” Stiles began rummaging through his closet. He was clearly at home here. Derek didn’t mind, if anything it was reassuring to what he was feeling for Stiles and how fast he had grown attached to him. He watched him as his mind flitted from one idea to the next. Finally they decided that since Stiles was going dressed up Derek should wear red colored denim and a white v neck with a pair of black and blue shoes that Stiles practically swooned over. Derek pulled him into a hard kiss.

They fell on his bed, Stiles straddling his waist again. “Hi,” Stiles whispered.

“Hi,” he smiled back.

They kept kissing, each one more needy than the next. Derek didn’t push, he knew what that was like. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles, he didn’t want to break anything inside of him. He wasn’t Kate, or Jennifer. He made sure to keep his hands above the waist, no matter how much he wanted them to drift. Stiles moaned into his mouth as he pushed Derek onto his back. His hips rutting into Derek’s.

“We...don’t….have to…..rush,” Derek said in between kisses.

“Who’s rushing?” Stiles asked as he broke their lips only to take Derek’s shirt off. Derek loved the way Stiles stared at his body, the way that his eyes took in every muscle and inch of him. He flipped Stiles, causing a squeal from the young man, so that he was on his back now. Derek looked down at him, his arms on either side of his body. He tried to tell him how much he cared about him, his choice to wait, his whole being with one kiss. It was slow and kind and he never wanted it to end. Stiles blushed again and it should not have made all the blood in his body rush south. God, Derek wanted him so much it hurt. He just continued to kiss him everywhere he could.

Stiles pushed his hands back down when he tried to lift his shirt. Derek thought it was just a playful tease until Stiles pushed harder the second time he tried. He looked at him questioningly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Stiles looked off at the wall. “I just….I’m really self-conscious of the way my body looks when I have all of that,” he motioned to Derek’s body wildly, “just right on top of me. Not all of us are made of marble you know.”

Derek let out a small laugh. “I am not made out of marble. And I am sure you look fine. You don’t need to be a wall of muscle Stiles. I obviously like you,” he said staring at the protruding tent in his slacks. Stiles wiggled a little underneath him. Clearly this wasn’t enough convincing for him. Derek got off of him. He was hurt that Stiles thought he needed to have a six-pack and huge biceps in order for Derek to want to be anywhere near intimate with him. Stiles sat up.

“I’m sorry,” he looked at his feet. “I just….I don’t know. I don’t want you to be disappointed that I don’t look like something out of a magazine.”

Derek looked at him, completely broken. “I don’t want you to be anything other than you. I want you, Stiles. Not some model from a GQ spread. You. All of you.”

Stiles reddened and Derek reached out for his hand. He needed Stiles to understand that he loved him, he did. He loved him for everything, imperfections and all. They didn’t continue to make out, instead they laid there just cuddling until Stiles got sleepy and decided to leave, much to Derek’s dismay.

It would be a complete lie if Derek said he wasn’t upset that he didn’t hear from Stiles the next day. He wasn’t really sure what had caused the incident, but Stiles obviously wasn’t in bad shape. He had a runner’s body and most likely the hidden muscle underneath, but it’s not like Derek had the chance to find out. He didn’t want to push Stiles into something he was uncomfortable with, but he was sure that he wanted it just as much as Derek did. At least that’s what his kisses said. He decided not to worry too much about it. Stiles would, hopefully, come around to the idea of being comfortable naked around him.

_____________

The Fourth of July party was like walking on to a movie set. It was literally perfect and full of nothing but beautiful people. Derek couldn’t help but almost gawk around at everyone. Stiles seemed perfectly content. Almost at home and he knew everyone. A red head that walked with purpose came towards them shortly after their arrival. And god her hair was fucking perfect, like it was made just to cause envy in mere mortals.

“Wow Stilinski, you actually can dress yourself. I didn’t think you had it in you,” her eyes looked Derek over and he had to suppress a shiver.

“Ha. Ha. I’m not completely inept you know.”

“I know you didn’t actually pick this outfit out yourself. It’s far too trendy and well, acceptable for your taste. Which means,” she turned her body and full attention to Derek, “I have you to thank. I’m Lydia.”

Now the scary factor made sense. Stiles said she was intense. He extended his hand to hers, “Derek. It’s a pleasure.”

She smiled, but before she could say anything else another man came up and put his arm around her waist possessively. “There you are,” he kissed Lydia before turning back to Stiles and Derek. “Who’s your friend Stiles?”

“Jackson this is Derek. Derek, Jackson.” The man visibly relaxed, now that Derek was obviously not a threat to anything. Derek had to suppress making a noise when it happened.

“I was actually just about tell Lydia that I admired her ring. It’s simply stunning,” He watched Jackson practically preen as he looked at the ring. Derek heard all about it from Stiles on their first date. He was so excited and happy for her. He knew it was something he should say, regardless of the fact that the ring on her finger was flawless, in order to get Jackson assured he was on his side of this. 

“Well, at least we know you have taste. Which begs the question, why are you with Stilinski?”

Derek blushed a little as Stiles punched Jackson in the arm. They laughed and went to grab some cocktails. Derek found himself actually enjoying the evening, even though he usually dreaded any form of mingling with strangers. Stiles had him relaxed and it was suddenly easier for Derek to make jokes and basically be an all-around social butterfly.

“You sir, are incredible,” Stiles said as they walked from the elevator to Derek’s room. “Who knew you were so perfect? I mean you even made Lydia laugh, which is not an easy feat my friend. They all liked you, you know.” Stiles wobbled a little as they stopped. He was looking directly into Derek’s eyes and Derek couldn’t help but feel a little naked under his gaze, despite the full attire he had on. He blushed a little.

“Thanks. I don’t know what came over me. It was easy, like everything is with you.”

Stiles laughed a little bit, “Well not _everything_. Amiright?”

“Stiles.”

The young man smiled like he was about to be scolded for eating the last cookie. Derek laughed a little and unlocked the door to his room. They lied on his bed and just let sleep pull them in. Derek didn’t even remember falling asleep, but when he woke up to Stiles’ face he realized he wanted to never wake up alone again. He watched him breathe for a bit, the uneven inhale and exhale that he had, his face slightly flushed and his mouth a little open as he dreamt.

He got up as slowly as possible in order to avoid waking him. At some point in the night they had discarded their clothes, leaving just their underwear and Stiles’ v-neck on. He brushed his teeth and checked his e-mail. Erica had sent him some forms he needed to sign, and something about his uncle coming to town sometime in the next few weeks. He didn’t want to think about Peter right now though, or his writing. He just wanted to be with Stiles.

Stiles made a small moan as he stretched on the bed. His shirt lifted a little and Derek stared at the trail of hair leading into his boxer briefs. “Morning,” he said, still a little sleepy.

“Good morning,” Derek leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Wanna go get some coffee?”

Stiles smiled, his eyes still a little squinty, “A man after my own heart.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a second after he ordered his drink at Starbucks. It was something that had was too many words for him to even try and figure out what was in it. Stiles smiled sheepishly at him, “I have very specific qualifications for good coffee.”

“That’s not even coffee anymore.”

“Well we can’t all be avid black coffee drinkers.”

“It’s not black coffee,” Derek wasn’t really sure why he even felt the need to defend his coffee preferences.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re ONE raw sugar just simply puts that out of the question all together,” Stiles held up his index finger as if to make his point more valid. Derek made a small noise and rolled his eyes. He clearly lost whatever argument they were just having.

“I have to go into the office today,” he said after a few minutes of watching Stiles sip on the abomination of whatever “coffee” beverage he ordered. It was not coffee and Derek was not going to let it go.

“Gross. I’m really glad I have the day off. I should probably do something productive though. Maybe I’ll go grocery shopping. Wanna come over for dinner?” Derek was taken aback slightly. He had never even been to Stiles’ apartment. They just always ended up at his hotel room. It was safer. “Am I really going to see this secret dwelling of yours?”

“Hey, not everyone gets to see the batcave up close and personal alright? Consider yourself lucky I am even asking.”

Derek scoffed. “I would love to see the batcave.”

“I feel like you’re mocking me.”

He had to suppress a laugh as he gave Stile an exaggerated look of shock. “Who? Me? Never.”

“I’ll see you at 8, asshole.” And with that they went their separate ways with only four goodbye kisses. A new personal best.

That’s how Derek ended up at Stiles’ that night. The apartment was pretty decent sized, especially for the area he lived in. Derek didn’t even want to think about what the rent was there. It was a cute one bedroom with a balcony that had a great view of the ocean.

“You have a really nice place.”

“Thanks. Lydia helped me pick it out when I first left Beacon Hills. If it weren’t for her I would be living in a cardboard box on Sunset and Vine.”

Derek laughed at the image of Stiles as a hobo. He looked at all the pictures Stiles had hanging. Most of them were of him and Scott from high school and whoa Stiles used to have a buzz cut. It was cute, but Derek much preferred the hair that he could run his fingers through. He stopped at one of a woman, who, judging by the same whiskey eyes that Stiles had, Derek assumed was his mother. Her smile was the same as his, full and unapologetic. Derek could hear Stiles rummaging in the kitchen, an expletive shouted as a bang happened. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Stiles shouted, unconvincingly. “I don’t generally cook. I don’t know if I am any good at it.”

“That’s……reassuring.”

“Shut up. It’s almost done.”

Derek walked around the rest of his house, taking in everything that was Stiles. He had a knack for obtaining the weirdest things and Derek couldn’t help but stare at some of the artwork he had sitting around. It was expressive and weird and totally not something one would buy at a store. “Ok!” he heard from the kitchen. He walked over to the table that had a candle and some wine already poured. “I hope you like spaghetti, because I don’t really know how to make much else.”

“Spaghetti is perfect,” Derek smiled at him. He was just happy to actually be inside of Stiles’ apartment. He took a bite of the food and holy fuck Stiles made the best fucking spaghetti. What was even in this thing? It tasted so incredible. Derek’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “This is really good Stiles.”

“Thanks,” he blushed a little. “It was one of the only things my mom would let me help with in the kitchen. She said that I mastered the art of burning water and wasn’t allowed to do much else than hand her the spices and watch. It was my favorite thing to eat growing up.”

Derek smiled at him. Imagining Stiles as a kid trying to cook on his own, his limbs flailing everywhere and dropping things. “Did you really burn water?”

“……I plead the fifth.”

“You seriously burned water?! How?!”

“It’s actually a lot easier than you would think,” he avoided Derek’s eyes. Derek laughed and kept eating. Dinner was great, the conversation was light and easy. Derek let it soak in, how easy everything was with Stiles, it scared him a little if he was honest with himself. “I still don’t know what you actually publish.” Stiles’ words brought him out of his own head.

It was Derek’s turn to blush. He had been avoiding this subject for a while. “My company is called Aconite Publishing. And we publish –“

“No fucking way!” Stiles cut him off. He got up and went to his room. He returned with a beat up book in his hands. “Aconite Publishing, as in the erotic fiction publishing company?”

“Yes?” Derek wasn’t really sure where this was going. Then he recognized the book in Stiles’ hands. It was his book. The one that had given Derek credibility as a writer. His take on the red riding hood tale was given 3 awards for erotic fiction. He was suddenly blushing to his neck. Stiles read his book, apparently a lot by the state the book was in.

“Do you know who wrote this book? I need to meet him. Or her. I’m not judging.”

Derek avoided his eye contact, “I haven’t seen him in a long time. He hasn’t written much since that release.” It wasn’t a total lie. Derek didn’t even know if he was the same guy who wrote that book, the guy who Stiles, judging by the immediate deflation on this news, was head over heels for.

“Lame.”

There was a short silence before Stiles opted to watch a movie, clearly done with this subject that was going to go nowhere. They put on Batman Begins, Stiles’ face a look of comical horror when Derek admitted he had never seen the Dark Knight Trilogy. “You, sir, are about to understand everything that is completely right with world. Courtesy of Christopher Nolan.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Doubtful.”

They made it all of fifteen minutes into the movie before their mouths met. “Derek,” Stiles said between kisses. “You are not getting out of watching this movie.” Derek just moved his mouth down to Stiles’ neck. Stiles moaned low in his throat, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair. It’s not that he didn’t want to watch the movie, it obviously meant a lot to Stiles, he was just more preoccupied with other things he wanted to do. Like kiss Stiles, and feel his breath on his neck. Watch as his body tensed and relaxed when he was getting close.

Stiles finally gave in and turned the TV off, clearly letting Derek win this round. Their lips met gently once more and then again more intensely. Stiles’ tongue found its way into his mouth and suddenly he wasn’t sure whose tongue was whose. His hands were everywhere, memorizing everything about Stiles’ body. The dip in his back where his butt began. That butt was perfect in Derek’s opinion. And yeah, maybe he was biased, but it was still a nice butt even objectively speaking. He felt Stiles’ hands on him, rubbing against his ribs and then sides. It was intimate and caring and Derek wanted this so much more than he realized. His cock already hard and beginning to drip pre come. He moaned low in his throat as he reached under Stiles’ shirt. He felt his stomach, which was hard and definitely nothing Stiles should be ashamed of. He lifted the shirt and relief rushed through him when Stiles didn’t protest.

They stood up, discarding Derek’s shirt as well in the process. Stiles pushed him backwards and suddenly a mattress was at the back of his knees. He fell with a little more force as Stiles straddled his thighs. This was moving faster than normal. He didn’t want to rush Stiles. He wanted to make sure that he was ready for this. “Are you sure?” he asked, breaking their kiss and breathing heavily.

Stiles nodded, looking him in the eyes with blown out pupils. Suddenly their kisses were teeth. Their breath mingling and he could taste the spaghetti from dinner on Stiles’ tongue. He wasn’t sure if that was a turn on or not, apparently it was. That was weird. He kissed his neck, began mouthing at it and Stiles threw his head back giving Derek more skin to kiss and lick and nip at. The younger man’s hips were suddenly moving in distinct circles, in a rhythm that Derek had showed him on the roof of the hotel that night. He kissed at Stiles’ collarbone. He had always enjoyed collarbones with an unhealthy amount, but Stiles’ collarbone was more enticing. It jutted out as he took in a deep breath, whispering Derek’s name. 

Derek reached for the button of Stiles’ pants. Taking his time with the zipper. Stiles made a noise, almost a whine. Derek’s cock twitched in response. He wanted nothing more than to savor this, wreck Stiles. Give him everything he deserved as a first time. Stake his claim on the boy sexually. It was animalistic and primal. Derek had never experienced such a need before. It was slightly overwhelming. He flipped them so he was on top, his hands on either side of Stiles’ head. Stiles lifted his hips to let Derek remove his pants and briefs in one fluid motion. Derek stared at Stiles’ cock as it bounced free against his stomach. He made a trail of kisses down Stiles chest, licking both nipples on his way down. He was going to have to spend more time on them later. Right now he wanted nothing more than Stiles inside of his mouth.

He paused at his naval, just above the head of Stiles’ cock and licked a slow line back up to his neck. Stiles arched his back and made the whining noise again. It was almost a plea for him to stop, Derek grinned. Stiles’ hands were suddenly in his hair again, “Fuck.” He let out in a gasp. “That was amazing,” Stiles kept his eyes closed.

Derek kissed his mouth again, “I haven’t even started.”

Stiles moaned a little louder this time as Derek nipped at his hip bones. He breathed against Stiles’ inner thighs. He licked a line up Stiles’ shaft and kissed the head of his cock. Stiles arched into it, almost pushing into his mouth. “Someone’s in a hurry.”

“Shu—oh,” Stiles began but was cut off when Derek took his cock in his mouth. He squeezed the base of Stiles’ dick as his sucked up and down. He tasted all of him, flicking his tongue along the shaft and focusing on the sensitive part underneath the head. His other hand cupped Stiles’ balls which hung low. Derek finally took his whole cock at once, pushing back against his throat and Stiles moaned. He arched into it, pushing further and Derek let him. He wanted Stiles to know that Derek was about making him as happy and comfortable as possible. He listened to the uneven breathing of the younger man. He practically nuzzled into his hands as they searched across his stubble and back into his hair. “Holy fuck, Derek. This is incredible. You’re incredible.”

Derek pulled off of his cock with a loud pop, a trail of spit connecting him with the cock of the man he loved. He smiled up at him, “You’re better.”

Stiles let out a small laugh, clearly too turned on to do much else. Derek took his cock back into his mouth and sucked hard. He wanted to make Stiles come right then and there. He wanted to make him come over and over and over until he was so spent that his legs were Jell-O. Derek imagined what Stiles’ face would look like as he came and started pawing at his own cock which was still in his pants. He was so turned on by the thought of getting Stiles off he hadn’t even realized that he was still practically fully dressed. He kept up a good pace as he sucked and licked at Stiles’ cock. Stiles’ breath was coming out more and more uneven. He was moaning and arching his back, fisting the sheets and making noises that sent shivers down Derek’s spine.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he kept repeating. “Derek…I – I…I’m gonna –“ he let out a moan that was almost a scream when he came. His load hitting the back of Derek’s throat. Derek kept his mouth on his cock, sucking him through his orgasm, holding his hips in place so he didn't fall out. Stiles didn’t taste bitter like come usually did. He tasted almost sweet with a slight twinge of salt behind it. Derek loved it, he swallowed every rope of come that came out of him, a little spilling out of his mouth. Stiles came more than Derek expected but he kept soldiering through it, determined to take in as much of him as he could. Stiles went limp on the bed. His chest heaving, sweat making him glisten. “Holy fuck,” was all he heard escape his breath.

Derek lifted himself and kissed the base of his neck, “I’m guessing that was ok?”

“Ok? Ok? Try the best fucking thing I have ever experienced in my life! I didn’t even know I could come that hard. It was practically blinding."

Derek blushed a little. He was surprised when Stiles grabbed his face and kissed him hard. His tongue slipping into his mouth unperturbed by the fact that Derek probably still had some of his come in his mouth. Definitely still had some judging by the little line he could feel dripping a little down his chin. Stiles licked at it and god that was hotter than it needed to be. Derek growled a little and pushed their lips together. He would never get enough of Stiles’ kisses.

Stiles pulled at his belt loops, bringing their hips closer. Derek was still hard, almost at the edge. He felt Stiles’ hand reach for his button. His pants came off a little awkwardly from the angle that their bodies were at. When they were finally off, discarded on the already existing pile of clothes, he was suddenly aware of where this was going. He didn’t need to get off, sure he wanted to but he didn’t need to. If Stiles wasn’t ready he didn’t want to push him. Suddenly Stiles was on top of him, grinding their hips together with very little finesse. Derek would laugh is he wasn’t preoccupied with not coming all over him and Stiles. He could feel his breath against his neck as Stiles slowly lowered himself down Derek’s body. He was leaving kisses here and there, almost trying to take his time on purpose to convince himself that this was what he wanted. He was nervous, he could tell. “You…don’t…have to,” he let out in pants of breath.

Stiles looked at him, almost wounded, “I know. I want to.”

And that was almost enough for Derek to come then and there.

Stiles was hesitant when he reached his hips. Derek suppressed the urge to buck and arch into him. He didn’t want to rush things, although holy fuck how can he rush it any more than it apparently is already going? He felt Stiles’ breath against the head of his cock and it twitched in anticipation. He moaned low in his throat trying his best not to explode both physically and mentally. Stiles licked at the pre come already on his cock and Derek made a small noise. He wasn’t really sure why his voice suddenly went a little higher than normal. It was the hottest thing, to watch Stiles look at his cock, hesitate, test the taste of him. He wanted to take a picture of him, and he did with his mind. Treasuring the way he looked, hair messed up from shoving it against the pillow, pulling at it when Derek sucked a little harder on his cock. Derek was so turned on by him that it hurt. Finally Stiles put him inside his mouth and Derek had to suppress the almost scream pleasure he felt when he was engulfed by the warmth of it. He put his hands through Stiles’ hair letting him know he was doing a good job. He didn’t push him down more, no matter how much he wanted to. He let him take his time, find his groove and pace.

“Teeth,” Derek tried not to shout cause holy fuck that was painful.

Stiles smiled a little sheepishly as he pull off of his cock, “Sorry.”

“No. You’re fine. Just curl your lips around them and it’ll – _fuck_ ,” Derek was amazed at how fast Stiles caught on to the way his body moved. He definitely knew what made it more enjoyable for Derek. If he wasn’t so hesitant and unsure in his movements Derek would think he lied about this being his first time. He had to control the urge to look down at him again in order to keep himself from orgasming. He tried and failed. Stiles looked up at him through his eyelashes and those eye were full of wonder and lust, pupils blown. The way his mouth fit perfectly around Derek’s cock was breath taking. He didn’t have much of a warning before he came harder than ever before. Stiles’ face shot off in surprise and the sudden rush of cold caused Derek to come a little more. He looked down at the boy and his cock twitched in a valiant effort to go again. Stiles’ face was covered in his come. He didn’t seem disgusted by it, just surprised. He licked at his lips which were full and reddened from being around his cock and smashed against his face. Derek was turned on by it all.

He licked at Stiles’ face. Not sure why he suddenly felt the urge to clean him like some animal. He tasted himself, which was a first and it tasted nothing like Stiles. He wanted to taste Stiles again and never stop tasting him. They kissed, their lips sticky with come and Derek couldn’t even be grossed out by it all. In fact, he became a little worried at how hot he found it. Their tongues fighting for the taste of one another. Their breath was labored, both still clearly exhausted from their orgasms.

When he finally pulled away Stiles smiled at him, “I’m guessing that was ok?”

Derek let out a breath, “That was perfect. You’re perfect.”

Suddenly they had a second wind, their bodies smashing together along with their mouths. Stiles had more confidence in his movements this time as he rutted against the inside of Derek’s hips. Derek wasn’t really sure if Stiles was ready to get fucked or if he wanted to be on top. Derek was ok with either. He just wanted to be with Stiles in the most intimate way possible. There would, he hoped, be more chances for them to explore all the options. Stiles looked at him, “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Derek didn’t want to mess this up. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Stiles nodded and laid on his stomach, arching his hips a little. Ok, so this was really going to happen. “Do you have any lube?” Stiles pointed at the nightstand, where Derek’s book was. He tried not to focus on the fact that Stiles had read his book, was currently reading it judging by the bookmark that was somewhere near the middle of it. When he opened up the drawer he found a pipe, a lighter and a bottle of lube. “You smoke?”

Stiles blushed a little, “Only if I’m super stressed or about to have a panic attack. Usually when I’m thinking about my dad.” Suddenly Stiles’ eyes went wide. “Wow. Ok. Not sure why I just admitted that.”

Derek smiled and kissed him. “I’m glad you did. I want you to be able to tell me anything. No matter how embarrassing or nerve wrecking.”

He watched the hesitation creep across his face, “Is it a problem?”

“Not at all,” Derek lied. He wasn’t too big on drugs, but he knew that marijuana wasn’t one he should worry too much about. They would talk about it all later. Maybe. Right now he did not want to ruin the moment. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his hands.

“Turn over,” he told Stiles, his voice scratchier than he expected.

“What?”

“Get on your back. I want to watch you while we fuck, while I open you up.”

“Wow. Ok. That’s…hot. Like really hot,” Stiles said as he flipped himself over so they were face to face. He spread his legs giving Derek room to situate himself in between them. Derek watched him carefully, looking over his whole body. He looked at his swollen lips, the red on his face and neck from Derek’s scruff. The way his body relaxed. He watched as Stiles’ mouth opened in an inaudible moan and his back arched as Derek slipped the first finger in. He worked him slow, only going to his first knuckle at first. Stiles’ eyes closed a little as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Derek waited for a few beats and then slid in to the next knuckled and wiggled his finger around, grazing his nail against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Stiles moaned as he grabbed at Derek’s forearm. He let out little moans of pleasure as Derek moved his finger in circular motions, opening him up. He lifted his back off the bed almost sitting up when Derek put in the second finger. Derek’s cock twitched and was swelling at the sight of Stiles losing himself in the touch. He watched him, calculating and caring as he scissored his fingers together, hitting the almond shaped spot inside of Stiles. Stiles’ breath was coming out in pants, his cock going hard at the touch. Derek leaned down and kissed him slow and sweet. He felt Stiles push against his fingers, wanting more and Derek pulled his fingers away a little. “Don’t rush,” he whispered against Stiles’ lips.

“Don’t be a dick,” Stiles shot back at him. He guessed it was supposed to be harsh, but the moan at the end of his sentence stripped the harshness from it. He rubbed his free hand along Stiles’ stomach, touching him all over. He grazed past his cock, which was now fully erect and standing tall between the two men. He wrapped his hand around the base and stroked lazily as he kept his fingers going in and out of Stiles. When Derek was ready to put his third finger in he bent down and sucked hard at the head of Stiles’ cock to relax him a little, distract him from the pain of the stretch. Stiles moaned loud. He said Derek’s name under his breath and it took everything in Derek not mount him right then and there. Derek kept his fingers inside of Stiles for a long time, even he knew he was taking a long time. He was just fascinated by the way Stiles came undone. The way his body flushed and tensed. How he said his name and expletives and made these noises that Derek couldn’t describe but caused his cock to twitch and begin leaking pre come all over the sheet underneath him.

“I know I’m not an expert or anything,” Stiles said awhile. “But is it supposed to take this long. I mean, no complaints. I’m just worried that I might have this whole thing wrong.”

“I’m just making sure you’re opened up enough. I don’t want this to be painful for you,” Derek pushed his fingers in a little deeper and caused Stiles to moan.

“I’m pretty sure that it’s going to hurt either way.”

“Someone’s impatient. Maybe I will just make you wait some more.”

“I did my waiting, 22 years of it.”

Derek stopped moving and just stared at him. “Did you just quote Sirius Black?”

Stiles’ face suddenly reddened, “I’m not even going to comment on how hot that is that you know that. And yes, I did.”

He smiled and lifted Stiles’ legs onto his shoulders for better leverage. He positioned himself and slowly let himself enter the boy, watching his face for any signs of distress. Derek was only half way in when he stopped and let him adjust to the feel of his cock, Stiles’ muscles contracting around him, making it harder to not come. When Stiles finally relaxed he went further in, slowly. Stiles let out a moan and grabbed at Derek’s forearms. His nails digging in just a little to let him know that it wasn’t necessarily hurting him. When Derek bottomed out, he let out a breath, “Fuck.”

“Mmhmm,” Stiles responded, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Derek kissed him and then arched his hips up so that he didn’t fully leave Stiles’ body before delving back in. He kept up a pace that was steady and a little rough, trying make sure he hit Stiles’ prostate with every thrust. Their bodies were getting slicker with sweat. He swatted Stiles’ hands away when he reached for his own cock, “I want you to come just from this. Without being touched.”

Stiles let out a noise that was one of pain and pleasure, clearly not liking Derek’s new rule. Derek wanted him to enjoy this, not worrying about getting off. It was about sharing this intimacy, their bodies connecting in a new way. “You’re doing so well,” he moaned out after a few more rough pumps. He wanted to make sure Stiles remembered this for the rest of his life. Had something to compare it to and live up to, not like his first time. Not like Kate. Derek felt tension in the pit of his stomach, his orgasm building inside him. Stiles was on the edge too, his hands pulling at his hair a little since they weren’t allowed to grip his cock. Derek took this time to kiss his chest. He kissed at his right nipple, nipping a bit. Stiles moaned and dug his fingers into Derek’s back. Derek smiled around his next kiss. He mouthed a little more, tasting sweat and everything else that Stiles tasted of. He would never get tired of that taste. Sucked a little harder, caused Stiles’ nipple to redden and harden. He moved to the left nipple then, causing the boy to writhe underneath him. He was falling apart. He was falling apart because of Derek. Derek was so turned on. “God you’re so tight. You feel amazing. I-I…” He kissed a little harder than he intended. His tongue flicked at the nipple. Stiles was saying some curse word when he suddenly tensed and came all over his stomach. He fell back on the pillow, defeated and exhausted. His eyes were fluttering as he tried to keep them open. Derek pulled out of him causing both of them to make an almost disappointed noise at the action. He jerked himself off until finally he seized a little and practically screamed Stiles’ name. He came, ropes of spunk covering Stiles’ chest and stomach. He rubbed both of their come into Stiles and smiled.

“That should be really gross. I know it should. But it’s not,” Stiles said, watching Derek smear their combined orgasms into him. Derek smiled and leaned over him pushing their stomachs together. He felt sticky and sweaty and not caring about how gross it was that they were basically playing in each other’s come. It was such a turn on. He finally flopped next to Stiles, spent and ready to take a nap.

“Holy fuck,” was all he heard next to him.

“It was alright,” he tried not to laugh around his obvious lie.

Stiles shoved his shoulder playfully and turned onto his side. Derek turned to face him. “Hi,” he smiled at him.

“Hi,” Stiles replied.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I’m gross right now, but thanks. We should get cleaned up.”

Derek grabbed his arm to hold him down, “Hold on. Let me enjoy this afterglow for a bit.”

Stiles obeyed and snuggled up next to him. Derek drew lazy spirals along his back as he thought about how he got here. How he got so lucky to meet Stiles. It was scary though, to be this close to someone. He hadn’t allowed himself to be this close since Kate and even then he wasn’t even himself around her. He had tried to be who she wanted him to be. And Jennifer, well Jennifer just wanted to get to Peter. That was her end goal. He didn’t want to lose Stiles. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it. And that scared him more than anything, to know that he had become slightly dependent on him. Someone he had only known a little over a month.

*

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. If it weren’t for the pain in his muscles he would have thought that last night was just an incredibly vivid wet dream. Derek’s back was facing him and there was a tattoo there he hadn’t noticed before. It was a triskelion and Stiles suddenly felt himself drawn to it. He reached his fingers out and gently traced the spirals between Derek’s shoulder blades. He suddenly remembered last night in detail, how he moaned out Derek’s name. The way he had scratched at his back, probably over this tattoo, and found himself in pure ecstasy. He smiled, glad that he had waited. He waited for Derek, he knew. He wasn’t sure how, but he did. When he went to get off the bed, he had stop the wince of pain from peeling his apparently jizz covered body from the sheet that it was glued to. He laughed a little. That was a lot of fucking come. Like a lot. He now understood why pornos never showed the aftermath. If it was a different color he would assume it was a fucking crime scene. When he breathed in he smelled sex in the air. Sex and Derek and himself. He wasn’t really sure why he could smell them but he could. He liked the smell. It was weird and tangy and unique.

When he got out of the shower Derek was no longer in his bed. He had a moment of panic before he heard the clinking of glass in his kitchen. He smiled at Derek’s bed head as he messed with something on the counter. It was bed head and sex hair that was from Stiles. His cock twitched and oh god it was such a turn on to know that Stiles had done that to him. He soaked in the way Derek’s back muscles twitched when his arms moved. He was wearing his black briefs that cupped that perfectly plump ass of his in just the right way. “Morning,” he said causing Derek to jump a little.

“Morning,” Derek looked at him and smiled. He loved that smile and the crinkles by his eyes when his grin got that big. “I hope you don’t mind, but I made coffee for us.”

“Only if you promise to always make coffee in your underwear. Or better yet, naked.” Derek laughed, “Deal.”

“Do you want to shower?”

Derek touched his stomach which was covered in dried come, “Please?”

Stiles smiled and took the cup of coffee Derek had made for him, with not enough creamer at all. But it was the thought that counted. He’d be sure to add more once Derek was out of the room, no need to make him feel bad for such a sweet gesture.

When they were both showered and cleaned and publically presentable they went to go get some breakfast at a diner by the beach.

“How are you feeling?” Derek looked at him with those eyes that meant he was trying to make sure he didn’t break Stiles. He hated that look but loved that it meant Derek cared. He actually cared about what happened to Stiles. Holy fuck Stiles was in deep.

“A little sore, but other than that I’m good.”

“So,” Derek looked at his cup of coffee and the back at Stiles, “no regrets?”

Stiles had to hold back his laugh so that he didn’t offend Derek. “No. Definitely no regrets. Why? Do you –“

“Oh god no!” Derek interrupted. Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realize he was even holding. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Derek said yes. It’s not like Stiles was too worried about that anyway since he practically screamed out Stiles’ name last night. He was sure that Derek enjoyed it just as much as he did. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because it was just his first time or because it was just mind blowing sex but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About the fact that they fell asleep holding each other. Derek didn’t leave after, he stayed. He made Stiles coffee in the morning. He was there.

Derek cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence, “Do you have to go into work today?”

Stiles let out a groan, “Ugh. Yes.”

“Will I see you after?”

“Do you want to?”

Derek hesitated and Stiles heart started pounding so hard he thought it was going to pop out of his chest, “Would it be weird if I said more than anything? I always want to see you.”

Relief washed over Stiles, “Not weird at all. A little stalker-ish but what can you expect. You’ve tasted Stilinski and no one is gonna blame you for wanting more.”

Derek smiled forming the crinkles in his eyes that made Stiles’ pulse rise, “Someone is a little cocky.”

“And here I thought that was your favorite part about me.”

Derek’s laughter made Stiles smile. He loved the sound of it. He loved that he caused it to happen. “It’s a close second to your ass.”

“Mr. Hale,” Stiles put on a look of over exaggerated horror, “we are in public. That is no way to talk to a potential suitor.”

“Shut up.”

Stiles laughed, pleased that he won whatever this was.

When the waitress brought the bill he gave Derek a death glare when he wouldn’t let Stiles see it. “That’s not fair. I can pay for my own food!”

“Now, now Mr. Stilinski, what kind of courtship would this be if I made you pay for your own food. Let alone food that is merely just a bribe to make sure that last night receives an encore.”

“Not if I can’t pay for my food it won’t.”

Derek looked at him and said with a straight face, “Challenge accepted.”

Stiles’ heart did a little flip. Derek was definitely a keeper. He could not wait to tell Lydia and Scott all about it, if only to see their faces about him losing his virginity. Holy shit, he wasn’t a virgin anymore. Oh my god. He was a fucking sexually active man. And here he thought he would never lose that! Even more of a reason for Derek to stick around.

__________

“You what?!” Lydia’s face was almost funny if he wasn’t so scared of her.

Stiles smiled sheepishly, “I had sex. Well, _we_ had sex. And it was fucking great!”

“Stiles,” Lydia looked at him seriously. “Are you sure this is what you wanted? He didn’t…pressure you into anything?”

“Hell no. If anything I pressured him into it. He was really great about it actually. He kept making sure I was ok and then he bought me breakfast this morning.”

“I’m really happy for you man,” Scott chimed in and slapped his back.

“Thanks.”

“I can’t believe you had sex with him. I mean, he’s obviously fucking gorgeous. But wow. You. Not a virgin. This is going to take some getting used to,” Lydia finally said. They had come to meet Stiles for lunch that day. He was so glad that they took this news better than he expected. He loved his friends, but sometimes they were a little protective.

“So,” Scott finally said after a few minutes of silence. “When are you gonna see him again?”

“Tonight,” he wasn’t really sure why but he felt himself blush at that.

Lydia spoke next, “Isn’t that a little soon? I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy. Heck, even Jackson likes him. But, don’t you think you’re rushing things a little?”

“No,” Stiles felt offended. He was a grown adult. He knew what he was getting into, right? He hoped he knew what he was getting into at least. “I don’t want to get hurt, but I don’t think he will hurt me. I trust him.”

“Ok. Well, if he hurts you I will finish him fucking Mortal Kombat style.” Both Scott and Stiles stared at her, their mouths falling open, not only for the expression but because she mimed Scorpion’s Come Here Fatality pose almost perfectly. “What? Like hanging out with you two wasn’t going to create stupid references to video games? Please. I wish I could stop some of the stupid shit I quote nowadays. It’s almost pathetic.”

Stiles laughed and took a sip of his water. His lunch break was almost over and that meant only about three hours left until he could go see Derek again. And maybe have some more sex. Yeah, definitely have more sex. He liked sex with Derek, not that he had much to compare it to. But he knew that it wasn’t bad sex. No way was that by any means considered bad sex.

“Ok, lover-boy stop daydreaming we have work to get done,” he heard Scott say.

“Wow, you actually want to do work?”

“It beats watching the way your face gets when you’re obviously thinking about Derek and whatever else I do not even want to know about.”

Stiles blushed a little and headed back to the front desk of the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, bottom!Derek is coming....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> Beta'd by Melissa.
> 
> Be kind.

So Stiles has never fired anyone before. No big deal. He could do this. Just like a Band-Aid, quick and painless. Except it wouldn’t be painless. It was Greenberg and anything involving Greenberg was not painless. That was part of the reason he needed to fire him, and part of the reason Stiles waited until the very last possible moment to do it. He waited in his office as Greenberg was brought in. He stood and shook his hand, Greenberg’s smile making him falter in his stoic complexion. How did Derek keep such straight faces all the time? He’d have to ask him to show him his tricks.

“Hello, Greenberg,” Stiles tried to keep his voice even.

“Stilinski,” Greenberg said with his usual happy tone.

“Do you know why I called you in here?”

Greenberg began to look around the office, “Nope. Can’t say that I do. What’s up?”

Everything about Greenberg was so non-distinct. He was slim and average in weight and height, his hair was a light brown and his eyes weren’t even a color that Stiles couldn’t pin point. Stiles figured that if he had to, he would not be able to pick him out of a crowd or even a police line-up. He hoped the latter would not be due to him attacking him by any means. Stiles took a breath. Like a Band-Aid. Quick and painless. “It would seem that some incidents have occurred over the past few days involving you, 3 yards of a rope, a fire extinguisher, Mrs. Lancaster’s pet poodles, and is….does that say a bucket of fish heads?” Stiles looked at the list and was almost proud at how seemingly random the items were. He felt a sense of pride looking it over, almost to the point he wanted to high five the man for his work in what looked like an elaborate series of pranks. Greenberg blushed, jeeze even his blush was perfectly average. “Do you have anything to say for these….events?”

“Not really,” Greenberg scratched the back of his neck, looking down and to the side. “I mean, those poodles are vicious man and well, everything was pretty much an accident.”

Stiles wanted so bad not to have to do this. He felt like he was back in high school, only this time Greenberg was him and he was the principal or coach. He had to force himself not to start shaking. “I understand that accidents happen, however it would seem that these particular accidents have caused the hotel quite a bit of grief. I am sorry, but I am going to have to let you go. Please turn in your nametag and parking permit at the front desk.”

He started to cry. Greenberg began to freaking break down right there in front of him. He knew this was a possibility, but he didn’t think this would actually happen. Stiles can’t handle criers. He hates seeing other people cry. He had to suppress the urge to walk around the desk and hug the man. Be professional. Stay calm. It’s going to be ok. Through his sobs Greenberg pleaded, “I’m so sorry….please give me….I promise it won’t…..oh god what am I going to tell my fiancé….I’m totally screwed….why am I such a screw….Stiles, please! You gotta….” And then more crying followed by what can only be described as wails of sorrow. Stiles sat there as he called security to escort him out of the building. He tried his best not to shake. He was stronger than this. He needed to learn to not get so attached and not let this kind of thing affect him. He was a manager, a manager at a leading hotel in the country, and managers do this stuff all the time. Stiles was just lucky he hadn’t had to do it sooner. He took in a breath and walked to the elevator. It was 8:35 and he had told Derek he would be off by 8. He should have known it would not have played out like that.

Derek opened his door and his smile fell off his face, “What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

Stiles just stood there in the hallway, not really sure what to do next. He felt like a horrible person inside. He leaned in and hugged Derek, soaking in the safety that was his arms. “I had to fire someone for the first time today.” It almost sounded like a pout as it came out.

Derek began to shake with laughter, “Is that all?”

“What do you mean _is that all?_ Derek. I, Stiles ‘Soft Heart’ Stilinski, had to fire someone today. And the guy basically had a meltdown afterwards. I don’t think I can ever fire anyone ever again.”

Derek smiled, the crinkles near his eyes making Stiles’ heart flop around like a fish. Fish. Fish heads. Greenberg. Oh god he was a horrible person. And Derek just kept laughing at him, bringing him into the suite and closing the door behind him. Stiles wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him right in the throat, but that wouldn’t solve anything. “You’ll be fine. Tell me what happened.” They somehow managed to make it to the bed and sit down.

“I’m not even sure what happened. It was a very strange and unfortunate series of events involving a guest’s poodles, a bucket of fish heads, some rope, and other seemingly random items. Anyway, I had to fire Greenberg because apparently he had been the cause of it all. I was just going to give him a warning or probation or anything really other than firing him. Then Jackson’s dad called and said that I had to fire him because he was costing the hotel too much money and was a liability. So I did, and he cried. Now I’m here trying not to cry.”

Derek pulled him into a tighter hug, “You’re fine. Firing people is a part of business. I’ve fired at least ten people since I’ve been out here.”

“Ten?! How….” Stiles couldn’t breathe. Ten?! He didn’t know if he would even be able to fire ONE other person let alone ten. Derek was a fucking machine. How in the hell did he fire ten people and still be fine? He began to hyperventilate. Oh no, a panic attack. He tried, and failed, to stop it before it got too bad. His body started shaking and his breath was coming in short pants.

“Hey. Hey,” Derek was holding his face level with his now. “Breathe. Ok? Inhale. Exhale.” Stiles nodded his head to let Derek know he could hear him. He breathed, but nothing was working, he was in full on stress induced panic mode. He was never going to fire someone ever again. “Breathe Stiles. Just breathe.” He was, at least he was trying to. He couldn’t get enough air in though. Then, suddenly Derek’s lips were against his. Stiles stopped breathing all together. But when Derek pulled away Stiles wasn’t shaking anymore. He was better. Still freaked out, but better. Stiles thought about the last time he had an intense panic attack. Lydia had kissed him then too in order to stop his breathing and get him to calm down. Wow. Ok. So apparently that’s a thing now. He needed to be kissed in order to be brought down from a panic attack.

“Thanks,” he said, his voice a little hoarse and dry.

“No problem. Now, let’s have some dinner. I made pizza."

Pizza was the way to Stiles’ heart. Any food really. “Wait, did you say made? Like a frozen one? I mean no issues here with that but –“

“No. Made as in I went out and bought the ingredients and made one.”

Stiles stood there stunned. “You made pizza from scratch? You can do that? Well I know that people can do that but, _you_ can do that and you let _me_ cook lame ass spaghetti for you?”

Derek let out a small laugh, “Your spaghetti was delicious. And both my parents really enjoy cooking, so naturally I learned how to do a lot of stuff over the years.”

“Not fair. That is so not fair. You can cook and you look like you lift cars in your free time?”

“Would it be too much to say that I also made chocolate cake for dessert?”

Stiles just stood there, his mouth hanging open unattractively. “I kind of hate you so much right now.”

Derek walked over with a plate and handed it to him, “No you don’t. Now, shut up and eat your food.”

Stiles had never tasted pizza this great. Derek’s pizza, in his completely and utterly definitely biased opinion, was by far the greatest thing he could ever taste. He was never going to cook anything ever again if this was his next option. He may or may not have made weird moaning noises with every bite, but seriously, this pizza was amazing. “How are you not on the food network?”

“TV isn’t really my thing. Plus, I really only like cooking for other people or when I’m stressed.”

“If this is the outcome of stress, I am going to make sure you are stressed all the time.”

Derek looked at him sideways and Stiles smiled. He was really starting to generate actual real life feelings for this guy and it was scary. He knew Derek was leaving in roughly 3 weeks and they still hadn’t really talked about it much. He didn’t want to have to ruin whatever this was between them by bringing it up. Instead, he leaned over and kissed him deep. He tried to let him know how he felt with his kiss.

They ate dinner and talked about their days, avoiding the subject of Greenberg all together. Stiles liked hearing about Derek’s work and his assistant Erica, who Stiles felt like he would get along with so well. He mainly just liked listening to Derek talk. When they were done with dinner they walked into the mini kitchen that was a part of the suite, Derek pushed him up against the counter and kissed him. Stiles moaned into the kiss. He loved kissing Derek. By the time they broke away they were both a little short for breath. “Cake?” Stiles said, cause as much as he loved kissing Derek he definitely had his priorities and cake was always a top one.

Derek kissed him again, moving down to his neck and Stiles arched into it. His whole body reacting to Derek’s hands on his back and his mouth on his neck. No way was he going to be distracted enough to not remember cake. Stiles wiggled away and he heard Derek make a disgruntled noise. He beamed at him, “After cake.”

“Seriously?”

“Priorities Hale. Priorities.”

Derek laughed at him and opened his fridge. Derek teased him with the cake though, he didn’t let Stiles eat it. He just watched Derek eat it as he held him back with one of his stupidly muscular arms. “Derek! No fair!” He tried his best not to sound like a whiny child. Tried and failed. “Derek!”

Derek just stared at him and smiled as he put yet another fork full of cake into his mouth. The bastard thought this was a game. Cake is no game. Not with Stiles. Stiles backed away, he knew what he had to do. He was not ashamed of the following events that took place. He stepped back slowly, watching as Derek raised one eyebrow. He started to unbutton his shirt as slowly as he could manage. Derek just kept staring, not even eating the cake anymore. Stiles smiled flirtingly and took his shirt off one arm at a time. He unbuttoned his pants, thankful for the button fly of his denim that day. Each button had Derek lowering the cake back onto the counter. Stiles toed his shoes off. He never broke eye contact, watching as Derek slowly lowered his defenses. He took his pants off in one fluid motion, mentally high fiving himself for not falling over like the klutz he normally was. Stiles stood there in his boxer briefs, thankful yet again that he had not chosen to go with superhero boxers and instead found these bad boys. He stepped out of the jeans on the floor and lifted one eyebrow in a mock Derek fashion. Derek looked his body up and down and stepped forwards. That was his chance, Stiles ducked under his arm and ran for the cake. He got his hands on the plate that was on the counter just as Derek turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist. Stiles let out a laugh of victory as he fed himself his first bite. Derek was swinging him around in a circle though and it took everything not to drop the plate right then and there.

When Derek finally put Stiles down, Stiles had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He won whatever this standoff was and he knew it. “Priorities,” was all he said as he ate another piece of cake. Derek rolled his eyes and took the cake out of his hands. Stiles let him, he had his fun. He knew he would get more later. When they made it back into the bedroom they didn’t have sex. Instead they just kissed and laid in bed, letting sleep sneak up on them. Stiles was ok with that. He didn’t always need sex, even if it was mind blowingly awesome sex with the modern day equivalent of a Greek god. He just wanted Derek.

The next two weeks went by in kind of a blur, with 5 instances that stood out the most.

1\. The morning after the cake fight, Stiles got to eat more cake, off of Derek’s body. He was one hundred and ten percent ok with that. They woke up and Stiles asked for more cake. Derek looked at him and said, “Only if you eat it off of me.”

Stiles stared at him for a few seconds before responding, “I ain’t even mad.”

Derek laughed and got the cake. He laid down as Stiles put the cake pieces on him. He made sure to go extra slow when eating the ones around his waistline and nipples. Derek also wasn’t allowed to move as Stiles ate the cake or he would stop and just sit there making him beg for more, payback for not letting him jerk off while he was fucking him. Stiles debated turning Derek around and eating off his back/butt. There was something appealing about being able to make the joke, “I’m eating cake off your cakes Der.” But, he refrained and showed a little self-control. He tucked that away for another day though. No need to let a gem like that go to waste. Once Stiles was done eating the cake off Derek, he pulled Derek’ briefs off causing his already hard dick to slap against his stomach before standing at attention. He made sure to curl his lips around his teeth this time and went in. He sucked slowly at first, making Derek writhe underneath him. Stiles looked up at him through his lashes, his head bobbing up and down. Stiles loved this view of Derek, he never wanted to stop looking at him from down here, where he basically had control over him. Wow. Ok. So apparently that’s a thing too. Stiles likes control. That’s a new development. Whatever, he could roll with it. Derek screamed his name as he came and Stiles tried his best to swallow it all, letting a lot of it fall from his lips though. He needed some more practice. By the time Stiles had made Derek come they had both needed to go to work. Derek did not look too pleased by that.

“I want to just stay here with you. The office can wait.”

“Maybe your office can wait, but mine can’t,” Stiles smiled at him as he got dressed. He thoughtfully had brought a change of clothes just in case.

Derek stuck his tongue out at him and Stiles tried not to laugh too hard at the childish expression he made. He kissed him goodbye and said they would meet up for dinner later. Which they did, at a very nice restaurant that Stiles had never heard of because it was definitely out of his price range for dates.

2\. “Dude, you gotta snap out of it,” Scott said.

“Huh? What?” Stiles hadn’t been paying attention. He kept replaying all the sex him and Derek had been having in his head. They were like bunnies, it was insane. It was like Derek brought out this heat in him he didn’t know existed.

“You keep spacing out and get this super creepy smile on your face like you’re trying not to flirt.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do. Dude, you’re so hooked. You should probably chill with all the Derek time you’ve been putting in.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re totally addicted to his dick bro!”

“No I’m not!”

“Whatever. Just tell me you’re still coming to my show later.”

“Yeah, dude! I would never miss the band’s big debut!”

“You wouldn’t have the option if you were still our drummer.”

“I don’t really have time to for it right now, bro.”

“Because of Derek,” Stiles hated when Scott got all protective of him. He knew what he was doing and Scott needed to trust him.

“Not just Derek. I have a job you know? And I have to make sure everything is running smoothly. In case you forgot, I am the one responsible for cleaning up all of your shenanigans.”

“Consider it payback for our High School years dude.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“Anyway, the show starts at 9. We won’t be on until closer to 10.”

“Perfect. Derek doesn’t get out of work until 9.”

Scott just looked at him and shook his head. Stiles was not about to ask what that was about. Like Scott has never been overly infatuated with someone before. Because he was a good bro, he did not bring up Allison and all the shit Stiles had to sit through with that whole ordeal. Scott needed to back off.

____________

Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him onto the dance floor as close to the stage as they could get.

“Scott’s band should be up next,” he shouted above the music playing.

Derek nodded and moved in time with the music. He kept his hands on Stiles’ hips and Stiles couldn’t help but fall into him. He loved when Derek wrapped his arms around him. He loved the security he felt in them. He may have even realized he loved Derek. He tried not to linger on that too long. He knew this was just a summer romance. He knew there was an expiration date. Right? He had to know. They really should start talking about what’s going to happen when Derek goes back to NY. Stiles was totally ok with doing the long distance thing. He was. Sure, it would be hard but it would be worth it. Wouldn’t it? He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to drown them out with music and alcohol. And Derek’s kisses.

Scott’s band started playing and Stiles shouted, the ever loyal fangirl for his best bro. He danced closer to Derek as the music picked up its pace. He ground his hips in deeper every time.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Derek whisper shouted into his ear.

“Why not?”

“Because I might just pick you up and carry you out of here so we can go back to your place and make good on these false promises.”

“Who says their false?” Stiles smiled at him, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Derek made a noise in his ear and pushed his hips in harder. Stiles made it all of one and a half more songs before turning around to face Derek again, “Who’s making false promises now?” Derek lifted an eyebrow at him and Stiles couldn’t help but moan a little at the movement. “Thought you were gonna go all caveman and take me back home.” He stroked Derek on the outside of his denim slightly.

“We’re here to see your friend play. I don’t need them hating me.”

“They don’t hate you. And we did see him play. Now, I want to see you play.” Derek looked torn between something until finally Derek took him by the wrist and led him off the dance floor. Stiles won. He always won.

They didn’t even make it to the car before Stiles was all over Derek. He pinned him up against the black Camaro. His hands all over the older man. He was a man possessed and he needed to have more of Derek, naked and in his bed. When they finally made it into the car, Derek had to hold him back soccer mom style so Stiles wouldn’t distract him while he was driving. Stiles may or may not have pouted like a child. He also may or may not have made good use of Derek’s arm there by sucking on each one of his fingers in varying quantities the whole time.

When Stiles woke up his whole apartment looked like he had been ransacked and robbed. He had two missed calls and four new messages all from Scott.

**Dude. Where are you?**

**Hello?**

**Did you even come to my show?**

**Whatever. Call me when you decide you have enough time for your friends.**

Stiles felt a pang of guilt. He didn’t mean to hurt Scott. He’d make it up to him somehow. Scott could never stay mad at him. Besides he should be happy for Stiles, he was finally getting laid and happy. Scott needed to understand that, Stiles put up with it with Allison and then Kira when that whole thing started to blossom. It was Stiles’ turn to be happy and lustfully stupid. He’d fix this, he had to.

He showed up at Scott’s studio with flowers and a card that read “I’m sorry that I didn’t follow the Chums before Bums rule.”

“Chums before Bums? Flowers?” Scott looked at him skeptically. When Stiles lifted the new Assassin’s Creed and a weak smile, Scott let him in. They played video games and ate junk food for the rest of the day and not once did he text Derek. Except before he got to Scott’s to tell him that it was his bro day and that phones were off limits. Everything was fixed and Stiles was forgiven.

3\. Stiles decided to surprise Derek with some lunch. He Googled the office building and drove there on his day off. Work had been kind of a cockblocker lately and so they hadn’t seen much of each other. When he got off the elevator he had to ask where Derek’s office was. The girl at the desk pointed towards her left in the most disinterested fashion known to mankind. Stiles shrugged it off and walked down the hallway. He turned the final corner of the hallway when a very pretty, very predatory looking woman stepped in front of him.

“And who might you be delivery boy?” Her bright red lipstick was a stark contrast against her pale complexion and Stiles had to only assume it was Erica, Derek’s assistant.

“I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski,” he offered his hand.

She took his hand and flung him into her seat, “So you’re the boy wonder. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“First of all, if I am anyone in the DC universe I am Batman, not Robin. And I’m guessing you’re Erica. I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well.”

“In no universe are you Batman, boy wonder. As for what you heard about me, I’m sure it was all good things,” she put on a dazzling smile, and jeeze were those canines real?

“All good things,” Stiles felt his pulse quicken. This girl definitely gave Lydia a run for her money in the predatory and scary departments. “So, is Derek in?”

“He’s in a meeting right now,” she began to look over her nails as if she was bored of Stiles already. “His uncle’s in town. It might be awhile.”

Stiles felt a little deflated. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry though, I’ll be sure to –“ She was cut off by the sounds of Derek shouting at someone and then a door slamming down the hall. She smiled a wolfy smile and turned to go meet Derek. “There’s someone here to see you, Der Bear.”

“I told you to never call me that, Erica.”

Stiles stood up as they approached the cubicle he was assuming was Erica’s. “Hey, Der.”

“Stiles,” Derek looked almost stunned. Stiles couldn’t help but notice that his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, exposing those stupidly muscular forearms. His stubble was practically painted on. Ok, so maybe Stiles had been a little in need of some sexy times with Derek. Who wouldn’t be in need of sexy times with Derek? It’s not like it was problem, he could totally stop whenever he wanted to. Wow. No he definitely sounded like a crack addict, stupid Scott and his always being right. Stiles was so caught up that he totally missed the question Derek had apparently asked him since both he and Erica were looking at him expectantly.

“Oh. Um, uh. I thought I would surprise you with some sex – no wait not sex. Uh, I brought you some lunch,” he held up the bag in his hand and tried not to die of embarrassment. Erica was trying not to burst of laughing, hiding her face in her sleeve.

“Right. Well, lunch it is then.” Derek looked just as flustered as Stiles had felt. They ate in his office, which was overly minimalistic as far as offices go. There was a desk in the center with a huge window as the back wall and two chairs, one off to the side and one behind the desk. No pictures or fake plants or anything else really. Stiles felt a little sad at the sight of it. How did he not have anything hanging at all?

“So,” Stiles said breaking the semi awkward silence that fell over them, “you uncle’s in town. That’s cool.”

“No. It really isn’t.”

“Why not? Do you guys not get along?”

“No,” he could tell Derek was getting a little tense. He wanted to shut up but sometimes his mouth just decided that it had its own plans. Plans that usually got Stiles in trouble.

“That’s a shame. I wish I had an uncle. Any relative really. I mean, it was just me and my dad for so long and then it was just me and Scott and his mom. And really I wish I had a big family in general. You have a big family righ—“

“ _Stiles_.” Derek interrupted him, not looking up from his take out plate. “It’s not really something I care to talk about right now.”

“Ok. That’s cool. I can handle that,” Stiles looked around the office one more time. Why didn’t he have anything to distract himself with? Instead, he got up and walked over to Derek’s chair. He straddled Derek, causing his eyebrows to almost hit his hairline. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Derek said, a bit of paranoia creeping into his voice. “What are you doing?”

Stiles rolled his hips a little bit. “Nothing. I just thought maybe you needed a distraction from all the stress you’re clearly under.”

“Stiles. This is my office.”

“I know,” he rolled his hips a little harder.

“This is not the place for whatever you’re thinking.”

Stiles smiled at him, feigned innocence. “Why Mr. Hale, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Derek raised his eyebrow at him skeptically. That stupid eyebrow that was so sexy. Stiles leaned down and kissed him. He peppered him with quick easy kisses. Derek moaned a little as Stiles deepened his last kiss. He started to nip at his jaw line, Stiles had gotten really good at knowing what turned Derek on. He knew that if he pulled a little bit on his hair that Derek would lunge forward and mouth his neck. He knew that if he bit a little at his ear lobe or his bottom lip then Derek would roll his hips up and grab at Stiles’ hips. Stiles also knew that if he bit at his collarbone, licked the dip in his throat and mouthed at his neck then Derek would have a really hard time not moaning out loud. Stiles liked that he knew all of that about him, that when he did all those things to him now that he wouldn’t be allowed to make too much noise because they were in his office and Erica, as well as everyone else on the floor, would be able to hear them.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Stiles whispered in his ear, a smile on his lips as he let his breath coast over Derek’s ear and jaw.

“I hate you so much right now,” Stiles could tell that Derek was trying to not make his voice rise or hitch.

“No you don’t.”

“I really –“ Derek stopped short, trying not to moan as Stiles dug his hips in a little harder. Derek’s shirt was already unbuttoned all the way and Stiles was licking at his chest. His wonderfully solid and beautiful chest. Stiles bit a little harder, making sure that the next time he got Derek’s shirt off there would definitely be a mark there.

Eventually Derek stood up, Stiles wrapping his legs around his waist and trying his hardest to not yelp out an excited giggle at the sudden surge Derek had. Stiles loved when Derek got aggressive. It was sexy and the way his back muscles tensed and relaxed as he basically flung Stiles around was a big bonus. Suddenly Stiles was face first with Derek’s desk. He arched his hips, making sure Derek got a good view of his ass. Derek practically ripped his pants off in the hurry he was to get him naked. “Hey now, easy on the merchandise buddy.” Stiles was a little shocked to see this side of Derek. He had never really been this aggressive.

Derek grunted, “Sorry. I just have a lot of anger to get out I guess.”

“Well no need to _unnf_ ,” Stiles couldn’t finish his thought because suddenly Derek’s hands were on his ass and they were kneading at it, causing Stiles to bite at his bottom lip in order to suppress the moan. He was holding onto the edge of the desk when he suddenly felt something wet hit his entrance. That was Derek’s tongue. He was eating Stiles out. Every nerve in him was screaming and it was only made worse by the fact that Stiles couldn’t. He opened his mouth and let out a silent moan. His breath was coming in pants now. Derek’s tongue flicking at his hole and making him writhe a little bit. If it weren’t for Derek holding his hips in place Stiles probably would have started to climb the desk out of sheer desire. He was holding on for dear life, his cock hurting with his erection. He could feel his dick dripping with precome already. Derek’s tongue just kept swirling and flicking and hitting every nerve in his ass. He was trying so hard not to moan, trying so hard not to scream out his pleasure. When he finally thought he could manage it, he whispered, “Derek.” The moan came out on his breath, his hips bucking a little bit at his touch. Derek moaned low in his throat as response and stood up. Stiles suddenly felt empty without his tongue there teasing at his hole. He felt Derek’s breath against his ear, his hand grip at his jaw, and his weight on his back. Mostly he felt Derek’s cock slip into his crack, sliding up and down the curve of Stile’s ass. He was teasing him, the bastard.

“Tell me you want it,” Derek said, voice rough and filled with lust.

“I want it.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“Stiles, tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

“Where do you want me?”

“I want you inside me Derek. Fuck me. _Fuck me_ ,” Stiles may have let that last one come out a little louder than he expected. He didn’t have time to worry about it because suddenly he was full. A slight pinch of pain as Derek shoved himself all the way without any warning. His body relaxed and Stiles pushed back a little harder. “Fuck me,” he whispered. Derek didn’t take any mercy this time. Each thrust was a little harder than the last and Stiles was surprised they didn’t cause the desk to start scooting across the freaking room. His breath was getting heavier. Derek’s weight becoming a little easier as he arched his body in different ways. Stiles wasn’t too keen on the pain from the desk that his hips kept hitting, but he would worry about that later. Right now he just wanted Derek. All of him. As much as he could get. Derek bit at the back of his neck, the little bit that was showing above his t-shirt. Stiles was so close. He hadn’t even been touched, just pounded. He could tell Derek was getting close, the way his thrusts became shorter and sharper. How he managed to hit Stiles’ prostate every single time was beyond Stiles, but he was not complaining. He was trying so hard to not be loud, not let anyone know what they were doing in here. He began to moan loudly when Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ mouth, stifling the noise.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Derek breathed into his ear as he began to thrust harder, faster, never losing his tempo. Stiles let out little moans of pleasure with each thrust, his come dripping onto the carpet. Ok, so that was going to be a little hard to explain, but he was sure Derek would come up with something. Derek was grunting in his ear, his hand falling to catch the desk.

“Come on Derek. Come for me. Come for me Hale.” Derek was letting out pants of breath, going to kiss Stiles, but he backed away a bit, teasing him. Their breaths were mixing, the pants becoming one. “Not until you come. You gotta come for me baby. Come on. Come Der.” The thrusts were becoming sharper, harder, faster. Derek was getting close, his hips hitting Stiles’. Derek let out a small grunt of frustration, he was so close. Stiles could tell he was close. He knew Derek liked having his orgasm pulled out of him. He pushed back against Derek’s thrusts, causing more friction. “Come on Derek. Come for me. Come for Stiles. Come for me Der Bear,” Stiles said with a slight smile on his face and suddenly Derek lunged forward crashing their lips together in a rough kiss, his whole body tightening and then relaxing as he came inside of Stiles. Stiles let out a small laugh. “Yeah? Is _that_ what did it for you?”

“Shut up,” Derek began to blush slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek. “Good job buddy.” Stiles turned himself and began to button Derek’s shirt again. Ok, so office sex was definitely as hot as they made it seem in pornos. Stiles smiled at him again. “I should let you get back to work.”

“I could take the rest of the day off,” Derek put his forehead against Stiles’, his breath slowly returning to normal.

“Now, what kind of influence would I be if I let you do that?”

“The best kind,” Derek smiled at him, showing all of his teeth.

“Nope. You need to finish your work day. I will be waiting for you when you get off. There’s still cake left in your room if memory serves correctly.”  
“Cake.”

“Priorities Hale.”

“I know, I know. _Priorities_.”

Stiles smiled and kissed him one last time. He went to fix his hair and decided against it. Maybe no one would notice. When he opened Derek’s door Erica was staring at him eating an apple. She smiled at him, eyes twinkling, “Way to go boy wonder.” Stiles turned bright red, she totally knew what just went down. He avoided eye contact and tried to tune out her laughter as he walked down the hall. He thought he even heard her say something to Derek about not liking the name Der Bear. Stiles smiled a little, totally embarrassed because holy hell he just had sex. Sex with Derek. In his office. While people were there. He went to Derek’s room and ate some cake, then proceeded to pass out until Derek got home that night for an encore performance.

4\. When they finally had a full day off together, Stiles showed up at Derek’s with bacon, pancakes, waffles, and the entire Dark Knight trilogy.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. I cannot believe you have never seen these movies. They are works of genius.”

“I saw the older Batman. I feel like if I’ve seen those then I have seen these ones.”

“You shut your dirty whore mouth!” Stiles was appalled. The genius of Christopher Nolan was not to be taken lightly. Sure, every Batman movie basically had the same premise but the Dark Knight trilogy had changed the way Batman was viewed. It was what brought it back from the dopey comic book grave that George Clooney had buried it in.

“Wow. Ok.”

“Sorry,” Stiles blushed a little. “I just really enjoy Batman.”

“I can tell,” Derek smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Stiles wiggled his way out of it, “Hey! No distracting me this time. We will watch these movies. That means that you have to keep your hands to yourself.” Derek got a wolfy grin and started walking towards him. “Derek. Derek I’m serious.”

“Me too,” Derek grabbed him by his waist and started tickling him. Stiles laughed so hard his stomach was hurting in seconds.

“Stop. Stop. Stop. Derek.” He said between fits of laughter. Derek was not getting out of watching these movies again. He wouldn’t let him. Derek picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. “Put me down you caveman!”

Derek deposited him on the bed, then bent down and kissed him gently. “Give?”

“Never!” Stiles went into a fit of laughter when Derek started tickling him again. He was not going to let him win. Nope. “Ok! Mercy! Give!”

Derek smiled at him and kissed his lips again. “I win,” his kiss was deeper this time. Nope. Derek was not getting out of it that easy. Stiles wiggled his way out of Derek’s arms.

“We are watching this movie Derek!”

“Ugh. Fine.” Stiles bounced up and down in joy and then crawled back into the bed when the movie was finally in the DVD player.

“I win, Der Bear.” Stiles said with a smile. He yelped a little as Derek attacked his mid-section again. He was never going to let that nickname go. He would have to thank Erica properly for the ammo. They laid in bed all day and watched the movies. Minimal distractions. Finally, Stiles passed out, head against Derek’s chest. It was a great day and Stiles would not have given it for anything. He was totally fucked and he gave zero fucks about it.

5\. They had gone out for dinner again with Scott, Kira, Boyd (who had flown down from New York for the week) and Erica coming along. Everything went well and no one left with any black eyes. Although Stiles would have to make sure to give Scott a nice swift kick to the shin the next time he saw him for giving one too many stories about their adventures in high school. How he thought that sneaking into the woods to find a dead body was a great story was beyond him.

“So,” Stiles said as they entered his apartment. “Tonight was fun.”

“Yeah. I’m glad our friends got along.”

“Mmmm,” Stiles moaned in response as he fell onto his mattress. “Is a good thing.”

Derek walked over, Stiles felt the mattress dip as he climbed on top of him. “I’m glad we get along,” Stiles felt the shiver go down his spine as Derek’s breath hit the side of his neck. Derek was kissing Stiles’ back and neck through his shirt. Stiles wriggled and finally turned himself over so he was face to face with the older man. “Hi.”

Derek smiled at him, “Hi.”

Stiles reached up and traced his jawline with his thumb, traced his bottom lip, tried to memorize what was already engraved in his brain. He never wanted to forget the sharpness of his bones, the way his whole body felt against his. Derek just closed his eyes and nuzzled into Stiles’ hand. They still hadn’t talked about what was going to happen in just under 10 days when Derek left. Stiles was still too scared to ask.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at him like he had a question. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. Stiles looked at him, waiting, until finally what little attention span he had worn off. “What is it?”

Derek took in a deep breath, “I want you to……”

“Yes?”

“I want you to….be the top,” Derek said the last part faster than normal as if it wasn’t really what he wanted to say but decided on last minute.

“Uh, ok.”

“Ok?” Derek’s eyebrows raised slightly like he was shocked Stiles was agreeing.

“Let’s just assume that everything you ask me is generally going to be a yes. Except golden showers. I will not let you pee on me.”

“Ew. Stiles. That’s gross.”

“Precisely my point.”

Derek stood up to let Stiles free of his arms and suddenly Stiles felt naked even before he had taken anything off. He toed his shoes off. Then pulled off his Henley that he borrowed from Derek, he shrunk it in his wash by accident so it fit Stiles fairly well. He looked at Derek who was already in his boxer briefs watching Stiles undress. No matter how many times he had watched Derek watch him, he always blushed. This time was no exception. Stiles was finally standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs. He stepped out of the jeans on the floor and walked over to Derek. He kissed him lightly once, twice, and then deepened the third. He could do this. Topping was probably way easier. What if he hurt Derek? Derek would tell him right?

“Yes,” was all he heard, he must have voiced those final thoughts out loud. “I will let you know if it hurts. I don’t think it will but I will let you know.”  
“Have you ever….?”

“Once. From what I remember it was pretty enjoyable. Besides, I want you to know every part of me and if we don’t do this then there will always be a part of me you don’t know.”

Stiles smiled. He wanted him to remember him. Like Stiles could ever forget. Stiles nodded and kissed him again. Derek reached for the lube that Stiles had thoughtfully bought a while back and the pack of condoms that were in his nightstand. “You haven’t smoked in a while.”

“I haven’t needed to. I usually did it to relieve stress or anxiety. These past few weeks I haven’t needed it because I had you.”

Derek lunged at him, his kiss hitting their teeth together. Stiles smiled around their kisses, trying to keep each one as perfect as the last. He was fully in love with this man and he had no idea how he got there. Derek finally let go of his hips, their erections protruding against their briefs. Stiles watched as Derek got on his hands and knees on the bed, lifting his hips a little bit and turning to look over his shoulder right at Stiles. His dick twitched at the sight. He needed Derek with a want he had never experienced before. He took in the picture of Derek there, vulnerable and waiting for a minute before walking forward.

He pulled Derek’s briefs down, lifting each leg at a time to get them fully off. He kneaded into the ass, loosening up any tight muscles there. He kissed each cheek gently, feeling the way Derek shivered under each one. Stiles wasn’t sure what to do next, he remembered the few times Derek had licked at his hole, especially the time in his office. He could try that, why not. So he spread Derek’s cheeks and stared at his hole for a second. He let his middle finger run up and down the curve of his crack, pushing slightly at the entrance. Derek let out a small wince and shuttered as it passed by each time. Stiles finally leaned in and flicked his tongue at it.

It didn’t taste bad, not like he thought it would. He kept licking at it, flicking his tongue every now and then. He let his tongue go in and out of Derek like another finger, he closed his eyes and held Derek’s hips, listened to him moan in pleasure when Stiles hit certain nerves, got the right angle. Stiles loved this, loved watching Derek fall apart under him. Finally, Stiles backed away a bit, hearing Derek make a pleading noise to keep going. “I’m not done yet, Der,” he said as he popped the cap of the lube bottle. He dripped some right onto Derek’s hole letting the cooling sensation he knew so well take its effect. He used a lot on his fingers, probably more than necessary, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt Derek. Derek let out a small noise as Stiles put his first finger in up to the knuckle. He sat there and waited for Derek’s body to relax a little bit and get used to the intrusion.

Once Derek relaxed some around his finger Stiles pushed it in further. He kept up a steady tempo as he fucked Derek with his first finger, taking his time to make sure Derek was ready for the second. On one of the outward pulls, Stiles began to use the second finger. He felt more than heard Derek’s moan as both fingers entered him. Stiles was rocking his hips now with the rhythm of his fingers. He was working up a small sweat already. He leaned over Derek’s body, trying not to lose too much of his friction or his tempo. “Hey big guy.” Derek grunted in response. “You want me to use three?” Derek pushed himself harder onto Stiles’ fingers in response. He let out a small noise that was almost a whine. Stiles’ dick twitched in response to it. He wanted to make Derek make that noise all the time. He slid a third finger in without any other warning. Derek threw his head back, bucking his hips deeper onto the fingers. His moan was loud and Stiles had never heard anything more beautiful.

Stiles began to fuck him, let his fingers play and expand as they worked his hole open. Derek kept bucking back onto his hand harder and faster in pure need. Stiles, being the generous lover he was, would hold his hips and threaten to stop if he kept it up. Derek let out a noise of complaint and sat still. “Good boy,” Stiles whispered as he took his free hand and kneaded at one of Derek’s cheeks.

“Fuck me,” Derek moaned out when it had been about 45 minutes since Stiles started. Stiles laughed a little bit.

“I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you,” he put on a slight mocking tone as he remembered his first time.

“Shut up. I can tell you’re mocking me. Now just fuck me,” Derek let out, his tone not as sharp as he probably intended since Stiles kept hitting his prostate as he talked. But, Stiles obeyed nonetheless. He withdrew his fingers from Derek, causing a small noise of disappointment, and then grabbed his hips to steady him. Stiles went to roll the condom on, but felt Derek’s hand on his wrist. “What? I thought –“

“Let me,” Derek interrupted, his pupils blown and his voice heavy with want. Stiles watched as Derek took the condom from the wrapper and set it against his lips. Stiles had to suppress the shudder that ran down his body as Derek rolled the condom on with his mouth. He grabbed at Derek’s hair and tugged a little. Derek looked up at him and smiled as he popped off of Stiles’ cock. “There. Now you’re ready.”

Stiles let out a small noise as Derek turned back over, lifting his hips so that they were pushing against Stiles’ cock. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hips and pushed in inch by inch, watching for any signs of distress from Derek. Once he was bottomed out he let go of a breath he apparently was holding. Stiles let his hands roam Derek’s back, scratch at his shoulder blades, rub on the small of it as he began to pick up the tempo. Derek moaned with each thrust, egging Stiles on. “Harder. Faster. Harder. Good job. Just like that. _Unnf_. Yes. Yes. _Stiles_. Oh god Stiles yes.” Stiles was so turned on by it all, by Derek screaming his name as he fucked him. He bent own and kissed between Derek’s shoulder blades just over the tattoo that sat there. Derek shuddered at it, moaned low in his throat. Their sweat covered bodies were slapping against each other in loud sinful noises and it was all Stiles could do not to come after only a few moments. The way Derek’s hole squeezed and loosened as he fucked him. Stiles loved that Derek loved him doing this. He was full of want and need and lust. He could feel his balls start to tighten, a knot in his stomach forming. Hi orgasm was coming. “I’m gonna – _Derek_ ” was all Stiles got out before he came inside of him. He kept thrusting though, watching as Derek reached for his own cock and started stroking, keeping time with Stiles’ thrusts. Derek made a noise as his hole squeezed tight around Stiles’ softening cock. He shouted Stiles’ real name with perfect pronunciation and Stiles had to hold back his laugh. “How did you figure that one out?”

“Google, and Scott,” Derek said, his breath coming in pants now.

Stiles withdrew himself and tied the condom before depositing it in the trashcan. He came back and laid next to Derek. “Hi,” he smiled at him.

Derek smiled back and pulled him in closer. They fell asleep like that, smiling and in each other’s arms. Stiles’ heart skipped a little when he woke up and Derek was still there. He knew someday he wouldn’t be and it hurt him more than it should have to know that.

____________

A few days later Stiles was at the beach waiting for Derek to get off of work. He was just beginning to finish up the final chapter of his Red Riding Hood book when a shadow was cast over him. He looked up expecting Derek and was met with someone different. “Hello. Can I help you?”

The man looked him up and down, Stiles had finally gotten over his not wearing shirts in public thing ever since Derek. “Yes, you can tell me how you are liking that book.”

“Ok? Weirdo. It’s pretty good. It’s actually one of my favorites,” he really had no reason to lie about his feelings for a book to a complete stranger. Although, there was something familiar about the man, maybe he knew him from the hotel or something.

“Really? Well I am glad to hear that.”

“Uh, _ok_?”

“You see, I am the author of that book and I always enjoy meeting someone who enjoys my writing.”

Stiles stared at him with his mouth hanging unattractively open. “You – your – but Derek said. Huh.”

“Derek said what?” his tone going a little darker than Stiles cared to notice.

“He said that you haven’t written much of anything lately. He said he hadn’t seen you in a while.”

“Yes, well. I haven’t had much inspiration. Besides, my nephew can be a bit serious about work sometimes.”

Stiles let out a small laugh, “You can say that again. Wait. Nephew? You’re his uncle?”

“Peter Hale,” the man extended his hand for Stiles. Stiles took it, didn’t Derek say something about his uncle being a horrible person or something. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure, all he knew was that he was meeting the man who wrote his favorite novel and he could not be happier right now.

“I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Ahh. So you’re Stiles. I have heard so much about you. It’s a pleasure.”

Stiles blushed slightly, “Thank you. I wish I could say the same, but Derek doesn’t really talk about family too much.”

“I suppose not, no. Here, let me make it up for him and take you out to dinner tonight on me. This way you can ask me whatever questions you have about my writing or the book or anything and I get to enjoy the company a very handsome young man.”

“That would be great! I’ll let Derek know about –“

“That won’t be necessary. You see, Derek thinks I should stop dwelling on my past accomplishments and should begin to write fresher material. Let’s just keep it between you and me, huh?”

Stiles felt a knot in his stomach as he agreed. He didn’t like keeping things from Derek, but Peter seemed like a nice enough guy. Maybe Derek was just being too serious about work. Either way, he could not pass up the opportunity to go out to dinner with one of his idols. He would just need to figure out what to tell Derek. He pulled out his phone after Peter walked away and began to type. **Going to Scott’s for a bro-night dinner. See you after? Xoxo**

His phone buzzed just a few minutes later. **Don’t get into too much trouble. See you after. Xoxo**

Stiles had to fight down the nagging feeling that lying to Derek was not a good idea.

*

Derek had stayed a little later than normal at the office. It had been a good day, his uncle had seemed to ease up and stop yelling at Derek for losing money to the company by not writing. And it’s not like he hadn’t been writing, he was, it was just not what his normal material was. He wrote the red riding book during college when he was talking to Erica about how Kate was basically the big bad wolf in his life. Derek took all that hurt and anger and morphed it into his masterpiece. He just wasn’t sad anymore though, he was happy. And it showed in his writing. All the stuff he was writing about was happy and mushy and definitely not as dark as his last piece. He was worried it would flop.

As he was leaving he caught Erica at the elevator, “Hey wait!”

“What? Boy wonder not at home tonight?”

“Will you please stop calling him that? And no, he’s at Scott’s house for bro-night. Whatever that’s supposed to mean. So, dinner?”

Erica looked at him with a straight expression, “I will not be your second choice Der Bear. Even if I haven’t had much time with you lately.”

Derek had to stop the rush of blood in his pants at the name she called him. “Please don’t call me that either.”

Erica looked at him knowingly, “Why? Is that what he calls out when he comes now?”

Derek avoided her gaze. She let out a small laugh. “Oh god! That’s fucking great. I cannot believe that he actually says that.”

“It started out as a joke and now it just happens almost every time.”

“Beautiful. Just for that, I will let you buy me dinner.”

Derek rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator and out the door, holding it open for her.

____________

They were walking back from getting ice cream, headed to the hotel. Derek looked at Erica. “So I think we might be staying out here for awhile.”

“We? Not uh buddy. At the end of the summer I am taking my happy ass back to New York where my life and my man are.”

“Who would be my assistant than? Who would answer my calls, and know when I need to take a break and tell me how stupid I am.”

She looked him dead in the eye, “You’re being stupid now. Sure, boy wonder is great for now. But Derek it’s not like you guys are soul mates or whatever.”

“We could be.”

“That’s what you said about Paige.”

“That’s not fair! Paige was different, I was different.”

“Yeah Derek you were and I cannot watch you go through that again. Look, Stiles is a great guy. He is. He’s funny and he’s charming and hey, he’s pretty easy on the eyes.” Derek gave her a stern look at that. “All I’m saying is maybe this was just a summer romance. Maybe this was just something to help you get your mojo back. We’ll head back to New York next week and then you’ll see. You had to have known there was an expiration date on this romance. Right Der?”

“I kind of just kept pushing it back. We haven’t even talked about what’s gonna happen when I leave. I don’t want things to end between us. I really like this guy, I really do. Like, I could possibly be in love with him. I even got this,” he pulled out a small blue box.

“Derek. No! You did not buy an engagement ring. Are you serious right now?”

“Calm down! It’s not an engagement ring. It’s a promise ring. I bought one for both us, I wanted to make sure we were on the same page though. I don’t want to lose him.”

Before she could give him any further argument, Erica grabbed his arm. “Derek. Isn’t that?”

She didn’t need to finish her sentence, when Derek looked at the restaurant across the street he saw Peter and next to him was Stiles. Stiles was laughing at something Peter had said and then suddenly the two were kissing. Derek closed his eyes, a ringing in his ear was building. He didn’t want to see what was happening. He thought he heard Erica calling his name as he started to run down the street, trying to get away from what he saw, but he didn’t have time to care about what she had to say. His phone started buzzing and he just turned it off. He couldn’t handle anything right now. By the time he got up to his room, Derek was sobbing almost audibly.

Why would Stiles lie to him? How could he kiss Peter? How could Peter take another one of his relationships away from him? He thought back to when he was 17. He had been with Kate for over a year at that time. She was in college and he was beginning the second half of his junior year. He wanted to surprise her before the semester started and when he walked into her dorm room, there was Peter. They were fucking and Derek had attacked Peter. He never forgave him and now he would never speak to him ever again. Peter was a monster. He hated his uncle. Most of all, he hated that he didn’t hate Stiles. He hated that he let himself get this attached this quickly.

He got onto his laptop and booked the next available flight back to New York. He needed to get away from here. He had to. Derek walked across the room, packing everything he could find, not paying attention to what was his and what wasn’t. He would pay for whatever he may have taken that belonged to the hotel. He didn’t care. He just wanted to leave. He called for a cab to take him to the airport and he went downstairs. He wanted to be gone before Stiles ever came back here. His phone was still off, he didn’t want to know anything. When he checked out of the hotel, Kira had given him a weird look. He was probably a wreck, he could feel tears still falling down his face no matter how much he tried to stop them. It was like a tsunami of emotions were hitting him. He got into the cab as soon as it pulled up and had to force himself not to look back at the Whittemore Hotel as it drove away. He would never look back, he was done being hurt by the people he thought he cared about. He took the little blue box from his jacket pocket one more time. He hated the sight of it. He wanted it gone, but he didn’t want to waste all that money. Instead he threw it into his bag at his side and hit it a few times. The cab driver looked at him through the rear view mirror. He was not willingly to talk right now, so instead he scowled at the guy, making his grumpy cat face as Erica liked to put it and that was that. The cab driver never looked him in the eye again after that. He got on the plane, still not willing to turn his cell phone back on, still not willing to deal with anything right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to realize it's way easier for me to write Derek's POV so the final chapter might be full of that.....
> 
> ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs away. Derek finds him. Everything is still up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many feels I can't even! I'm so glad that this fic over, but I'm also very upset by it too. Thanks for dealing with all my plot bunnies running wild everywhere. This was my first try at a chapter fic and I think it went pretty well!
> 
> Beta'd by Melissa.
> 
> Please be kind.

“It’s been awhile, huh?” Derek whispered into the morning. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in so long. Life has just been kind of, well, life lately. You know how it can be. I was out in California for the summer, you know, taking care of the office out there and what not. I met someone,” Derek began to blush a little at the thought of Stiles. He had tried so hard not to think about him too much on the plane ride. “He’s great. I think you would really like him. He’s funny. And kind. And his eyes are the most perfect shade of whiskey there is. And he wears this stupid red hoodie, I know how much you like the color red. I found it actually, it was apparently in my hotel room and I grabbed it before I left California by accident. I slept with it last night, it smelled so much like him it made my heart hurt. I really think I found someone special. Except – except I think I lost him. I saw him outside of this restaurant and he was with Uncle Peter. God why does Peter always do this? Does he just not want me to be happy? It’s like he has a fucking radar system for it or something,” Derek took a breath, regaining some composure at the thought of his uncle. “Sorry about my language. It’s just I get so angry when it comes to him. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him around Stiles, that’s the guy with the eyes. It’s literally Kate all over again. I thought that maybe I was over that whole thing, but watching Stiles laugh with Peter like that really made my mind rerun all that shit that happened. I don’t know what to do here. I’m so lost. I saw it and I bolted. I just left, I still haven’t turned my phone on. I don’t know if I can handle talking to him right now. What should I do? You always know what to say,” and Derek reached his hand out, touching the top of the stone in front of him. He knew every ridge and dip in it. He held back his tears as best he could, keeping his voice as level as possible. He set his phone on top of it, finally letting go of it after the hours of practically death gripping it.

“I really fucked this one up didn’t I? It’s just, I don’t know what to do here. I’m so scared. He has this pull over me. It’s like he’s the moon and I’m the tide. I want so much to pull myself closer, but every time I decide it’s ok to let go and move I crash, and I crash hard. It’s only been a few months and I’m already this head over heels for him. I bought promise rings for crying out loud!” Derek let himself calm down a bit. He was sitting, his knees practically touching his chest. “Maybe Erica is right. Maybe I am being stupid. Maybe it was just a summer fling and I needed to just get out of whatever rut I was in. But that’s the thing. I am out of my rut. I started writing again. It’s not that great, well at least I don’t think it is. It’s super cheesy and clichéd and I don’t know what to think about it. But, the thing is I’m writing and I haven’t written anything in a really long time. If Stiles could make me write after so long, and it not be taken from such a dark experience, doesn’t that make it a sign or something? Doesn’t that mean that I should be fighting for whatever this is? God, why won’t you say _something_!” Derek started to scream as tears he had been holding back for years fell from his eyes, causing his face to turn a shade of red that was reserved for sorrow. He stared, his breath coming in pants now, at the stone in front of him. It was Laura’s grave. He always ended up here when he felt like his world was crumbling. After the accident he came every day and slowly, eventually he stopped coming all together.

“I’m so sorry Laura. I wish I could change things. I wish I could go back and stop the accident. I want you here so bad. I want you to tell me how ridiculous I’m being, tease me about the way I blush whenever I think about him. I want you to look at me with those eyes that were so full of life. I’m so sorry I took all of that from you. I’m sorry that I was so young and dumb. I’m sorry that you had to pay for my mistakes. Please Laura, if you’re really listening and I hope to God you are, give me a sign. Something. Anything.” His phone fell from the top of her headstone and Derek just stared at it. It didn’t shatter, it actually started to turn on from the impact, as if it restarted just from sheer force alone. “Thanks,” he smiled at the stone as he picked up his phone from the ground and wiped tears from his eyes.

The moment his phone was fully on a flood of text messages and voicemails came in. It took almost three whole minutes before his phone stopped chiming with all of the incoming notifications. He stared at them. Some were from Erica, some were from Scott, there was even one from Boyd asking where he was, but the majority of them were from Stiles. He read through all of Stiles’ twice. Each text seemed more and more frantic. He didn’t know what to take from it. Stiles had no idea why he was ignoring him. He was so lost. How could he be lost? He was kissing his fucking uncle? In what world would Derek ever be ok with that? And what’s worse, Stiles lied about where he was that night. He told him he was having a bro night with Scott. Derek started to cry even more and pulled at his hair in frustration.

He text Erica first, simply sending her a picture of Laura’s grave. He had barely sent the message when his phone started to ring with Erica’s face popping up in caller ID. “Hello?” he wasn’t sure to expect.

“You’re in fucking New York?! Are you shitting me Derek?! What the actual fuck! Why did you leave!”

“Because I was hurt. I ran from my pain. I didn’t want it to be another Kate.”

Erica was silent, she wasn’t there for the Kate fiasco but Derek had told her about how he walked in on Peter and her when they were drunk one night in college and giving him shit about his brooding. When she didn’t say anything for a little bit he sighed, “I’m sorry I left without any notice. I just, I don’t fucking know Erica. I just ran. What was I supposed to do?”

“How about fucking talk to him. The kid has been fucking losing his shit all night. He heard me screaming your name down the street and came over. I gave him a piece of my fucking mind and then he took off after you. Apparently you run a lot faster than him because by the time he made it back to the hotel you were gone. No one has seen him all day Derek.”

“What do you mean?”

“When he found out you were gone he bolted. Even Scott doesn’t know where he is. He came by the office to see if you had seen him and when I said you weren’t there he looked worried.”

Derek went silent. Why did Stiles run? Where did he go? The only family he really felt like he had left was Lydia and Scott. Derek’s mind just kept turning. He came to when he heard Erica’s annoyed tone, “Hello? Derek? Are you still there? The call is still connected so?”

“Yeah,” Derek cleared his throat, which was suddenly really dry. “Yeah I’m here still. Sorry.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna call you back,” he hung up the phone before she could protest. He had to talk to Stiles. He needed to figure what was happening. He tried calling him but every time he called it went straight to voicemail. Voicemails. Stiles probably left some of the ones that were in his inbox. When he checked them Derek had to hold back the tears again. Stiles was pleading with him to pick up, call him, do anything to let him know he as ok. The final message was of incoherent babbling, Stiles was crying too hard for him to make out much of anything, he thought he heard something about not being like this and how much he cared about him. Derek had to find Stiles. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. He left the lily he brought on top of the grave and ran back to his apartment.

*

Stiles stood in the middle of the street. His breath was coming in pants, his lungs felt like they were on fire. He should really start taking his workouts more seriously. He tried to run after Derek, what the fuck did Erica mean when called him a lying son of a bitch? Had he seen Peter kiss him? Stiles had pushed Peter off telling him he was with Derek and then suddenly he heard Derek’s name being called out. When he found Erica she looked pissed. He saw Derek in the distance and chased after him. Holy fuck, was Derek part African? He ran like it was nothing and suddenly he was too far for Stiles to try and catch up to him. He needed to explain himself, explain what happened with Peter. Ok, so lying to Derek definitely back fired.

When Stiles finally got to the hotel, after calling Derek five times, leaving two voicemails, and sending a slew of texts asking him to meet him somewhere, to pick up the phone, send something to let Stiles know he was ok, Kira ran up to him her face contorted in sadness. “Derek left. He called a cab and he’s gone. Sti—“

He didn’t let her finish, he ran towards the elevator. He needed to know for himself. The elevator took so long Stiles debated just shimming up the cables himself. He ran up to the door, banging on it. He was calling out Derek’s name until his throat went raw. Tears were coming down his face, he suddenly felt so weak. He slumped down to lay next to the door. The door that no longer housed the man of his dreams, he knew if he were to open it, find the key to the room and open it everything would be gone aside from the normal hotel things. He knew he wouldn’t find Derek standing there in his underwear, a smile he reserved only for Stiles on his face. Stiles’ heart sank. When he finally got off the ground he walked slowly. Derek still hadn’t called him, still hadn’t text him. He sent him two more and left one more voicemail, his voice still raw, tears still streaming down his face.

He got back to his apartment after avoiding Kira’s eyes and a few texts from Scott. Kira must have said something. There on his chair was Derek’s leather jacket. He had left it here after the Fourth of July party. Stiles constantly made him wear it. He put it on and it smelled like Derek. A small hint of cinnamon and something else, something that just felt like home. Stiles curled onto his bed, the pain of that evening sinking in. When he felt enough to move again, his eyes hurting from the tears that still seemed to be falling out, he moved over to his nightstand. In the drawer there was a solution. He pulled out his pipe and packed it. He smoked two bowls before he felt better. He sat on his bed, letting his high take over. He wanted to feel numb, feel the pain start to dissipate, feel like he was nothing more than a speck in a grander world.

The next morning did nothing for him but bring back all the pain of the events from yesterday. How was it that everything in his apartment only made him think of Derek? It was his apartment for crying out loud! And suddenly Stiles really thought about that. It wasn’t just his apartment anymore. It was theirs, something they shared, something they suddenly made into a home. He couldn’t take all the constant reminders. He didn’t want to feel broken anymore. He wanted to feel some semblance of normal again. He grabbed his keys and practically ran out of the door. If he couldn’t fix him and Derek, he needed to fix another part of his life. He needed to do something.

*

John had been working a lot lately. His eyes were tired. He looked at the photo album in his hands again, seeing his son and his wife with their similar smiles and eyes. He looked through the photos so often it was like it was a part of a ritual, a prayer that either one of them would come back. Melissa had told him to give it time and soon enough it could happen. It had been 4 years and he has heard nothing from his son, longer since he’s heard anything from his wife, although he can hear the ghosts of a laugh, someone telling him to eat healthier, and sometimes he can still feel a kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was so overpowering sometimes that he needed a drink. But he refrained, he needed to make sure that nothing got in his way of someday rekindling his lost family.  
A knock at the door broke his thoughts of his wife and son. He looked at the clock, who could be knocking at his door at two thirty in the morning. He had just gotten off the late shift and hadn’t even changed out of his uniform yet. He opened the door and froze, a ghost he thought he’d never see again. He looked him over, taking in all the differences and similarities of the boy that was in the photographs on his table. He held back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes, his throat going dry.

“Hi Dad,” the young man said, his eyes were puffy and his voice as strained. John looked over him one more time, there was something wrong. And why was that leather jacket so big on him?

“Hi son,” He finally said, taking the boy into his arms and holding on for dear life. He closed the door behind them as he walked into the house, still holding on with a vice grip to the boy. He never wanted to let him go again. His son was finally back home and he needed to make sure that he stayed there.

Stiles sat across from him at the table as John got him a glass of water, it was far too early, or rather late, for them to drink coffee. He watched his son look over the photographs, tears forming in both their eyes. His son smiled and it made John smile suddenly, his chest filling with a sense of happiness. Of relief. Stiles had come back to him, just like Melissa had promised.

“So, how are things?” He didn’t want to ruin whatever moment they were having, but he had so many questions, needed to re learn so many things it hurt.

The younger man stared at a photograph of the three of them from before Claudia got sick. They had driven out to the beach, one of Stiles’ favorite places, and spent the whole day in the sand and water. He didn’t say anything for a while, just sat and stared. John didn’t mind too much, at least Stiles wasn’t yelling at him or avoiding him or giving him worrying glances like he used to before he left home. Finally he spoke, his voice shaking slightly, “I don’t know.”

John had almost forgotten what he had asked him. “Well, let’s start with something else then. How’s work? Scott tells me you are doing quite well at the Whittemore.”

Stiles smiled a little, not letting it reach his eyes, “Yeah. I guess I am. I’m the Front Manager. I was even given this wonderful opportunity to spearhead the summer campaign for the hotel’s business. The shareholders loved my ideas and there seems to be a lot of great feedback from the customers on how things are running. Lydia said that even Jackson was impressed that I pulled it off and that I might be able to do the winter campaign too.”

John couldn’t help but smiling the entire time, “That’s great news! I am very proud of you.” Stiles looked at him then, his eyes trying to tell him something. What it was, John couldn’t quite figure out. “How is Lydia? I only see once in a while when she comes to visit her family here in town. She likes to bring me celery sticks and carrots at the station sometimes. She looks to be doing well.”

“I didn’t know she even came down. I just assumed she visited her family while they were traveling. But yes, she’s doing pretty well. She and Jackson are engaged, finally. She’s, of course, trying to make sure everything for their wedding next year is perfect and according to plan.”

“And, is there anyone else I should know about? The last time I spoke to Scott he had said that you were with someone. I believe his name was David or Darren?”

Stiles’ face paled. John wasn’t sure what he had said to trigger such a response. Stiles didn’t say much, just stared at the table, taking in deeper breaths than necessary. He went to apologize when Stiles finally spoke, “Derek. His name is Derek. And I don’t know what’s going on with that right now. I thought everything was fine and then his uncle invited me out to dinner because he’s this wonderful writer, who is way creepier in person and not at all what I imagined him to be like, and I might have lied to him about who I was with and then everything kind of just spiraled out of control.”

“Stiles,” John looked at him. “Why did you lie? That should have been your first warning something would go wrong.”

“I – I don’t know. I thought that because Derek and Peter, his uncle, don’t have a great relationship then he would tell me I’m not allowed to see him. Which, is ridiculous because I am allowed to see whoever I want. I mean, I know we were in some sort of relationship but we never explicitly called one another boyfriend or anything. I think we both kind of knew that our relationship had an expiration date and that’s what scared us the most.”

“Expiration date? What do you mean?”

“Derek lives in New York. He was only in California for the summer in order to help with his family’s firm here on the west coast. They own a publishing company.”  
John tried to take everything in, but he was tired and he couldn’t process much at the moment. “Here. Why don’t you head up to bed and get some rest. I’m having breakfast with Melissa in the morning at the Diner off Cherry tomorrow, if you want to see her while you’re here. I’m sure that in the morning everything will seem clearer and easier to take in.”

Stiles nodded and went to walk upstairs after putting his now empty glass in the sink. John hadn’t changed anything about Stiles’ room. He left it just the way it always was, slightly unorganized and pictures all over the walls. When he got upstairs he walked into his son’s room, turning off the light and staring at him lying down under the covers. His heart was swollen with emotion, it was hard to hold back the tears falling down his cheeks. Stiles rustled a little bit when the light turned off. In a sleepy mumble he whispered, “I’ve missed you,” and it took everything in John not to run over and hug his son one more time telling him just how much he had missed him and loved him and wished he could take back all those years of drinking and anger.

*

When Stiles woke up the next morning it took a second to remember that last night, or rather this morning, was not a dream. He had driven down to Beacon Hills after hours of sitting at the beach and waiting for a sign that Derek might be coming back. He didn’t know where else to go and he didn’t want to get high or drink away his pain. He knew all too well what that could turn into. He thought about his Dad again. How was it possible that after all this time, all those fights and words and the way Stiles just left without any warning, his dad had looked at him in the same way before his mom had died? His dad spoke to him like nothing ever happened. He even asked about Derek, which Stiles was still tender about, but something in Stiles made him talk. Everything was going to be ok. He should have known that coming home would be easier than he anticipated, that his dad wouldn’t turn him away or talk to him like he was something fragile. He let him in and Stiles was more than thankful that it happened.

He looked around his room then, finally taking in everything. It looked the exact same from when he left. Even the pile of clothes that never seemed to fully disappear was still there, which was kind of gross but he let it slide because it was indeed a sweet gesture. He heard a knock on the door before it opened slowly. His dad stuck his head in like he wasn’t sure if Stiles was really going to be there, or if he had dreamt it all. When his eyes met Stiles, he had a look of sudden relief. “You’re up,” the Sherriff said with fondness in his words.

“Yeah, I just woke up right now. We still doing breakfast with Ms. McCall?”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?”

“I am always up for pancakes. Especially ones of the chocolate chip variety.”

His dad smiled and let out a small laugh, “Hurry up and get dressed. You know how she doesn’t like to wait.”

“Don’t remind me, my ear still hurts from when she pulled me out of the house when I was twelve and I had sassed her about how I am a boy worth waiting for,” Stiles had always been prone to making the best references, especially when they were in the name of sarcasm.

The Sherriff laughed at him and walked downstairs yelling a quick “Fifteen!” as he went to make a pot of coffee. Stiles went to the bathroom and showered. When he looked in the mirror he was taken aback, he looked horrible. His eyes were still a little puffy from all the crying he had done, both happy and sad, and his face looked a little sunken in like all the sadness he had about him and Derek was weighing down on his features. The thing that hurt the most was that on his lower left hip there was a small bruise there barely beginning to heal. Derek had a thing about leaving marks on him, like he was claiming him as his own, and Stiles had no complaints, until that morning, about seeing them all over his body. He got dressed and when he was heading out his dad handed him Derek’s coat. Stiles looked at him and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about Derek today, he just wanted to pancakes, as many pancakes as it took to fill the emptiness in his heart. And waffles. And bacon. Lots of those too.

They made it to the diner five minutes late, the two of them having a debate on who was driving. Stiles won. Melissa smiled at him with the same happiness she always had. Stiles’ heart hurt a little bit at the thought of how long he had gone without seeing her and his dad.

“So, Stiles. How’s the coast? I bet you go to the beach every day,” Melisa’s voice was light.

“I try not to. If I was there every day then it wouldn’t have the same effect it has on the terribly bad days.”

“I seem to remember you always talking about the beach and going to the beach and even how one day you would finally be accepted by your people, the Merfolk.”

Stiles blushed a little, thinking about his day at the beach and the memories he shared with Derek. God, why was Derek everywhere he went even when he wasn’t there. “Well, they still haven’t accepted me yet.”

Melissa and his dad laughed at him. “I’m sure they will someday son,” his dad patted his back like before his drinking got out of hand.

“So, how about them pancakes?” Stiles said after a silence had lingered too long for his liking.

Melissa smiled at him as she looked up from her menu. Stiles did take not that the Sherriff did not sit next to him and instead he sat next to Scott’s mom. They were totally banging. Maybe he could embarrass them, would it make the awkwardness of his return better? Probably not, but it would definitely make him feel a little bit better to know that they don’t have to hide it anymore.

Their food came and Stiles ate until he thought he was going to pop. “Well it’s good to know you haven’t lost your appetite son,” the Sherriff looked at him in disgust and pride. He smiled back, mouth full of bacon and potatoes and attempted a response but decided against it. Melissa hid her laugh. Now is his chance.  
“So, is this a thing now?” Stiles said when he finally swallowed.

Ms. McCall and the Sherriff looked at each other, then back at Stiles. “The breakfast thing?” Melissa looked at him, a light blush coming up in her face. Bless her soul. Scott definitely got his inability to keep secrets from her.

“Melissa,” Stiles folded his hands on the table. He was going to make them squirm. “I know you and John have had feelings for a while.” The Sherriff raised his eyebrows at him in response. When neither of them said anything he continued. “I would just like to know what your intentions are with my father.”

“My…intentions?” she was turning so red.

“Yes. Are you two having sex? Are you being safe? Is this a relationship or simply just a fling? I mean no judgment either way, but my father here deserves something special –“

“Stiles,” his dad looked at him sternly, warning him that he was beginning to cross a line. Well, the line wasn’t there if not to be crossed.  
“Dad, I am just making sure that you are going to be well taken care of. If I’m not here, who is going to make sure that you eat healthy and your cholesterol is staying low, and, and, and, I don’t know. That your _needs_ are met.”

The Sherriff practically spit his coffee out at the final statement. Melissa was so red she practically blended in with the booth behind her. He smiled. His job as a good son, albeit he hadn’t been doing such a good job lately, was completed. The sigh that came from his father was answer enough, he drank form his coffee and smile his knowing smile. He was definitely going to tell Scott that he basically got a confession out of them. Scott. His phone was still off, he didn’t want to hear from anyone for a while, and he was scared about turning it back on. What if Derek made it even clearer that they were over Right now they were in some limbo state where Stiles could assume either way, but he didn’t need it in writing that he lost the first real love of his life. He doesn’t count Lydia because she was really just a way for him to hide his homosexuality from the world.

“You ok Stiles?” Melissa reached out for his hand.

“Huh?” He suddenly realized he was probably spacing out, lost in his thoughts. “Oh, uh. Yeah I’m fine. I was just thinking about Scott and everyone back at the hotel. I just kind of left without notice.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Melissa had always been there for him. She was the first one he told about his feelings for guys, well she guessed it. He was having a small panic attack about Lydia when she had said something about how she never really saw him with anyone like Lydia. Stiles had defended her perfection and bubble gum lip gloss when Melissa looked at him and asked if he had ever thought about men the way he thought about Lydia. It was overly embarrassing, but she hadn’t told Scott, she let Stiles do it.

“Not really. I think I’m just gonna head back to the house and turn my phone back on. Call work and Scott.”

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. “Ok, I will take your dad back to get his car.”

“Are you guys gonna make out when I leave?”

“ _Stiles_ ,” his father gave him another death glare.

“It’s ok if you are dad. I mean, if I was older and into girls I would be all over that too. I don’t blame you.”

“Go home.”

Stiles smiled as he got up from the booth. He left a ten on the table, even though Melissa had told him he didn’t need to.

When he got to his dad’s house he froze. He pulled into the driveway as slowly as possible. There on the side of the road was a black Camaro and leaning up against it was Derek. Derek was here. Was this a dream?

He got out of his Jeep and looked at Derek. He didn’t say anything, just stared and Derek stared back. Stiles wanted to run up to him and hold him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips and feel his stubble scratch against his cheek. He wanted all of him. He just wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. He walked up to the door of his childhood home and Derek followed, obviously taking the cue that he didn’t want to have this conversation outside.

*

Derek walked into the Stilinski house. It was strange and overwhelming to be here. He didn’t think he would be here, let alone under these circumstances. He looked to his left, was that his leather jacket? His heart did a small flip in the hopes that it was and that it meant this would be a little easier since Stiles was just as attached as he was. When Stiles entered the kitchen and sat down Derek stood by the doorway.

“Hi,” he said, his voice a little low from the lack of use.

“Hi,” Stiles looked down at his hands. God, those hands. Derek loved those hands. He loved the way Stiles couldn’t keep them still, the way they felt against his body. He needed to focus, and not on Stiles’ hands.

“So,” cue awkward silence.

“What are you doing here? How did you even know where to come or that I would be here?”

Derek looked at him, “Scott told me how to get here. I looked for you at the beach, and when I couldn’t find you there I figured you had come here. Actually, Lydia had been the one to suggest you came here.”

“You still didn’t answer why you’re here,” Stiles didn’t look at him. Derek just wanted to see those eyes.

Derek sat down at the table and reached for Stiles’ hands, “I’m here because of you. Because I shouldn’t have run away. It was stupid of me.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have,” Stiles looked at him, his eyes holding more pain than Derek ever cared to see again in his life.

“Stiles, I freaked. When I saw you and Peter I –“

“You what? You thought that I was cheating on you? That I was going behind your back and being a total skeeze? I’m not Kate Derek! I’m not.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –“

“Well you did. When I got to the hotel and you were gone I got scared. I didn’t know what else to do. And then your stupid leather jacket was just sitting there _mocking_ me and all my patheticness and I freaked out ok? I wasn’t cheating on you. I wasn’t.”

“Then why were you with him? Why did you lie to me? Why were you kissing him?”

“I did not kiss him. _He_ kissed _me_ and if you would have talked to me about it then you would know that I pushed him away and slapped him. I told him I was with you and he needed to respect that, amazing author or not.”

“Author? Peter’s not an author. He is the head of our finances department.”

“What are you talking about? He wrote that Red Riding Hood book! The one that I am completely obsessed with. Which, by the way, thanks for freaking telling me that it’s your fucking uncle! So much for haven’t seen him in a while.”

Derek stared at Stiles. Peter told him he was the author? How did he know Stiles liked that book? His book. That he wrote. Not Peter. What the fuck? “He said he wrote the book?”

“Wow. That’s all you heard? Yes, he said he wrote the book.”

“Peter didn’t write that book.”

“Then why would he tell me that he did when he saw me reading it?”

“Because he hates me for some reason. He tries his hardest to completely ruin my life.”

“This isn’t a soap opera Derek. It’s real life. And if he didn’t write the book, who did?”

Derek looked at him, Stiles’ eyes widening as he was waiting for the response. Now or never. “I did.”

Stiles gaped at him, and then his eyes narrowed. “Prove it.”

“How?”

“I know every line of that book. Quote it. Better yet, quote the final scene.”

Derek gaped at him. “I am not going to quo –“

“Do it, Derek. If you can quote the scene I am talking about then I know you wrote it. Trust me, I asked Peter a thousand questions about that book and he was great at answering them, but when he quoted the book he stumbled slightly. I chalked it up to him not remembering all of his writings. But if what you are telling me is true, I know that you are far too much of a perfectionist to not know the ending to a book you wrote.”

Derek stared at him. He could not believe he was about to do this. He cleared his throat and began, “He looked at me in the moonlight, and his hand touched the fur on my face. I shuddered under it, the way he touched my heart when he touched any part of me. I didn’t plan on loving him, but the way he said my name hurt. The way he said it like there could be an us, like being from two worlds meant nothing. He looked at me, his eyes boring into my soul. I couldn’t take it anymore. His scent was everywhere, the smell of something sweet mixed with something bitter. It was like everything about him was constantly at war with one another. I stared at him,” Derek met his eyes at this point. The next thing he was about to say he needed Stiles to hear. He knew that this was the closest thing he would get to telling him how he really felt at this point. “I wanted nothing more than to make him mine. I wanted him to be a part of me, my pack, my entire life. I needed him so much that it hurt. I couldn’t stand being without him. I kissed him, making sure that he knew with that one kiss that I would never leave him, I would always be here. He looked at me with those eyes again, his pupils starting to grow and he whispered –“

“I choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you,” Stiles said into his eyes. He was staring at him and Derek was staring back. He had proven it, he had proven whatever it was Stiles was questioning. He kissed him then, kissed him with passion. Their lips collided in an intense heat. By the time they parted their breath was coming in pants.

Derek smiled at him, “Hi.”

Stiles let out a small huff of a laugh, “Hi.”

“Are we good now?”

Stiles kissed him one more time, “I don’t know. Are we?”

Derek just kissed him back. No words could descried how good they were.

______________

Derek looked over at Stiles who was at the table. He looked so calm and beautiful. Derek could see the mark he left on the top of his collarbone. They had gone up to Stiles’ bedroom and had sex. That’s what they did. That’s how they showed each other that everything was still ok. Derek’s cock started to twitch at the thought of how Stiles got that mark. He just kept staring at him, losing track of his thoughts and how much he loved him even though it had only been a few months.

“You’re doing it again,” Stiles’ words broke his thoughts.

“Doing what?”

“Staring at me like I’m going to get up and leave again.”

“Can you blame me?” He walked over to where Stiles was seated. “I lost you once, I don’t want to ever feel like that again.”

“You’re such a charmer Hale,” Stiles looked up at him and smiled before kissing him on the lips.

“I try.”

“Now, how’s dinner coming along? What are you making? It smells delicious.”

“Well since you said I wasn’t allowed to make anything unhealthy at all, I thought maybe some veggie burgers were in order.”

“Maybe we just won’t tell my dad that.”

“Tell your dad what?” the Sherriff’s voice broke their eye contact.

“Nothing,” Stiles said a little fast before getting up from the table. “Dad,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand which was definitely not sweating from nerves. Nope. Definitely not. “This is Derek.”

Sherriff Stilinski looked Derek up and down. Derek tried to suppress a shudder as he stood under the gaze. He always hated meeting parents. He was never any good with them. “So,” the Sherriff took a step forward, crossing his arms. “You’re the man responsible for my son coming home.”

Derek gulped, “Yes sir. It would seem so.”

The Sherriff smiled and gave Derek a hug, Derek stood there in shock before tentatively giving the hug back. “I cannot thank you enough. I mean, I am very disappointed in the reasons behind his return, but if it weren’t for you I may not have been able to get him back in my life.”

“Dad,” Stiles said.

“No, it’s fine,” Derek said back to him. “I am very sorry that I caused him so much pain. I know I was just being an idiot.”

The Sherriff patted him on the back, “We usually are when we’re in love. And if the way you two were looking at each other is anything, it’s a sign that you do love one another.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Stiles began to blush a little. Derek couldn’t help but smile at him.

“What? Is this embarrassing for you? Don’t worry, the third degree about his intentions with my son is going to be even worse.” Derek tried his best not to look like a deer in headlights at that statement. The Sherriff laughed at him, “Don’t worry Derek. I just need to show my son here just how much karma actually sucks. It’s nothing personal.”

Derek let out a weak laugh, Stiles let out a loud groan and the Sherriff laughed a hearty laugh. Derek understood where Stiles got his laugh, the way his whole body became light and airy with it.

“So what’s for dinner? It smells amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so dad,” Stiles got the slyest grin ever. Derek knew he was not going to get through this dinner alive. “Derek made burgers.”

The Sherriff looked at him and smiled, “A man who can cook. And not try to poison me. I’d say he’s a keeper Stiles.”

Derek knew not to breathe yet, Stiles was just buttering up his dad before, “They’re veggie burgers dad. I’m so glad you think they smell so delicious.”

The Sherriff looked at his son and then at Derek with a stern expression, “Now it’s personal.”

Stiles laughed his hearty laugh and Derek tried to prepare for what was about to be the worst and best dinner of his entire life.

**Epilogue**

“Seriously Stiles? How many times do I have to tell you not to repeat outfits, let alone costumes?” Lydia looked at him with an exasperated look.  
“This time it will not be in vain Ms. Martin,” Stiles looked around for his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend now. It was now October, Halloween to be exact, and he and Derek were still together. Derek had moved to the west coast, much to Erica’s dismay. She got over that quickly once Boyd had transferred with his job to California as well. “Have you seen Derek? He should be here by now.”

Suddenly Scott was by his side, his werewolf costume freakishly on point, “You hit on my mom?!”

Stiles had to try not to die from choking on the sip he was taking of his drink. Scott punch him in his arm, a little harder than a simple love tap. “ _Ow_ bro! Hurtful.”

“You hit on my _mom_! You deserve it! I went home for the week, you know introduce Kira to the family and what not and she was on the couch with your dad…CUDDLING!!” Scott made a face of disgust and shivered through his whole body. Stiles let a laugh, looking over at Lydia who was trying not to smile. “She said she thought I knew because you practically gave them the go ahead when you said, and I quote, ‘If I was older and into girls I would be all over that too!’”  
This time Lydia did snort, lurching a little forward like she was going to lose a little bit of her punch.

Stiles slung his arm around his best friend, “Looks like we’re gonna be brothers Scotty.”

Scott made a noise and shoved his arm off, “Where’s your boyfriend? I cannot stand to be around you right now.”

“Why didn’t you guys just come together?” Lydia piped up, glad to be back to a normal topic of conversation.

“Because he had work and Erica needed him to help her with her costume. And you said that I needed to be here early to help you set everything up.”

“Whatever. So, tell me why you decided to dress up in this totally offensive Mulan costume again?”

Stiles saw Derek the moment he walked in. He pointed at his boyfriend and Erica, who was dressed in a very sexy Catwoman costume, “That’s why.” He could feel his smile breaking his jaw. He was so happy. Derek was dressed as Shang. Surprisingly Derek had been the one to suggest they do it since Stiles had apparently been very bitter about the Mulan mishap of last year. He wasn’t bitter, he was just upset with Scott for being too dumb to remember they were doing a couple’s costume.

“Oh God. You two really are made for each other,” Lydia rolled her eyes as she sipped from her solo cup of what Stiles was assuming spiked punch.

“Thank you,” Derek said as he came up to them and kissed Stiles on the mouth. Stiles tried not to moan into it. He loved Derek’s kisses. Well, he loved Derek’s everything, but his kisses were his favorite. Derek looked over Lydia’s scientist costume. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Jackson wanted to be King Kong, it’s his favorite movie, but I refused to be Fay Wray. So, I made a compromise. I am Jane Goodall, one of the greatest women scientists on this planet.”

Stiles let out a laugh, “Of course Jackson enjoys the worst monster movie known to mankind.”

“Shut up, Stilinski. At least I’m not in a dress,” Jackson came up behind them.

Erica looked at Jackson, “Well Stiles has the legs for it. You don’t. We’re _all_ thankful you’re not in a dress, Jackson.”

Stiles smiled at her. His affection for her grew so much at that moment. He would need to get her something for how great she is. He looked around again noticing a lack of a tall dark Boyd. “Where’s Boyd?”

“He had to work late so he said to tell you all hi and sorry for missing the party. Don’t worry I plan on drinking for the both of us.”

“Cheers to that!” Lydia said as she handed her a drink.

Stiles felt Derek tense and before he could ask what was wrong he saw him. Peter was here with Jennifer Blake, the new manager at the hotel. He was dressed as Two-Face from the Batman comics, how fitting. Stiles was trying to keep his calm when he whispered into Derek’s ear, “What’s he doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

Lydia being the wonderful person she is looked over and saw who they were staring at. She narrowed her eyes, “Of course.”

Stiles looked at her, “What?”

“Jennifer is a family friend, that’s how she got the job at the hotel. She knows both mine and Jackson’s parents. It’s no wonder she’s here with Peter, she’s a grade-A bitch. I can ask them to leave if you’d like.”

“No. It’s fine. We’ll just…oh no,” Peter had seen them and the two were walking over to the group of friends.

“Hello Lydia,” he kissed her hand. He noticed how Lydia tried not to yank her hand away. When he looked at Stiles and Derek, Stiles had to refrain from jumping on him and punching him in the face. “Stiles. Derek. It’s good to see you two are still together.”

“Peter,” he heard Derek say a little too roughly.

“Now, now nephew. Surely you don’t still harbor bad feelings for me. I was only appreciating your taste in companionship. Twice,” Peter had a glint in his eyes that showed he was enjoying being a total dick to Derek. Well, Stiles had never really been one for self-control. He punched Peter in face, his hand hurting after the impact. He was also never really one for fighting, holy fuck that hurt. Jennifer freaked and started taking Peter away, soothing him like he was a child who didn’t deserve the punch completely.

Lydia looked at Stiles in amazement, “Wow Stilinski. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Jackson scoffed, “That was a weak ass punch though.”

Stiles gave him a death glare, but before he could say a retort Derek grabbed his hand and kissed at the knuckles that hurt. He looked at Stiles, “You fight good.”  
Stiles nearly melted right then and there. He grabbed the man’s face and kissed him hard before laughing at the noises Jackson and Scott were making at the sight of them kissing. As they walked away, Stiles noticed that Lydia’s drink was different than anyone else’s punch. He thought about pointing it out to her, but he figured she would tell him if his suspicions were right when she was ready. Either way, he was happy for her, and for himself. As cheesy as it was, he couldn’t help but think of Tinkerbell flying through and bringing with her the words _Happy Ever After_ for his life.


End file.
